


Galaxies Away

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cybermen - Freeform, F/M, Krillitane - Freeform, Romance, Time Lord, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Foxy has never had a normal life: She's best friends with Torchwood's Captain Jack Harkness and has an amazing knowledge of all time and space. Though to accompany her amazing knowledge she has no memory of her past before meeting Jack, though when Jack brings in a mad man with a blue box her life gets thrown for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I looked around the empty street in confusion.

_Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything?_

As these questions ran through my mind I could hear boots hitting the street. Through my clouded state, which was clearing slowly, I saw a tall dark haired man jogging over to me.

"Hey!" He said in a deep voice, "Are you okay?"

I pondered this for a minute while looking in his blue gray eyes, "I don't know . . . I can't seem to remember anything. Do I know you?"

"That I'm sure is a no and also not good." This man knelt next to me with a smile, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, is there anything you can remember?"

I shook my head slowly, looking at my hands which had a piece of paper clasped in them. Jack noticed this too and gently took the paper. I watched his face lite up, my confusion growing.

"This here is physic paper and there's a message here for me, as if someone knew I'd find you. It says here your name is Caroline Foxy," He paused, examining the paper, "that and I will be trusted to keep you safe."

"Caroline sounds right, but I still can't remember anything!" I snapped frustrated.

Jack frowned before standing up and offering me his hand. I gladly took it, letting him pull me to my feet.

"Maybe you'll remember things later, but for right now let's get you out of this dress. I mean you must be freezing. I think a friend of mine might have clothes in your size." Jack passed me a dashing smile before leading me over to a black SUV.


	2. One

The cell door slammed closed with a bang, I fell to the freezing concrete floor in a heap. My black waves of hair swayed in front of my bright green eyes, which were targeted on the mechanical being outside the cell.

"You will be converted." It declared to everyone, in the two larger cells, in its robotic voice. Then it proceeded down the hall.

Once it had closed the door I shouted out, "Try it! Jack will save me and everyone here! When he shows up."

Glancing around I saw that it had put me in a single cell stuck in between two larger cells. Each of the larger cells had at least ten or eleven people. I felt bad for all of these people; none of them would ever be able to forget this. Standing up, I walked to the bars and tested for electricity, when I didn’t get shocked I rested my arms against them and stared at the door. He was late, he was never late, and he was always on time.

As if on queue the door busted open, revealing a very handsome man.

"Jackie! I thought you were a punctual person?" I asked while smiling at the man clad in a long military jacket, a simple button up shirt, black slacks, and combat boots.

The man frowned at me before calmly replying, "Caroline, I'm giving you a second warning today. Call me Jackie instead of Jack one more time and I will inflict pain."

This only caused my grin to widen as he set down his rather large gun and pulled out a key. He unlocked the cells, mine last, and gave the poor people directions.

"Alright, now I want all of you to follow my friend Caroline here. She knows the way out and once out I want you to tell no one of this. I mean no one. Now Caroline you go with them, I'm going to go deal with the three Cybermen that are here." Jack passed me a pistol before picking up his gun and taking off.

"Stay close to me and I'll get us out of here in no time." I called out to everyone, leading them out.

Upon stepping out of the basement, I found a small staircase. Following that up I was met by two choices, go left to a dark hallway or right to what looked like a lit entry way. Deciding on the latter I made a motion for the group to stay quiet as we crept towards the lit hall. When we emerged we saw that it was a warehouse entrance.

"Make a run for!" I shouted before stepping to the side. The group then made a mad dash for the opening and, thankfully, made it out safely.

A sigh of relief left me as I followed them. Once I stepped out into the bright sun, shielding my eyes, I looked around for Jack’s black SUV from Torchwood. Seeing it hidden by a pile of cargo containers I smiled and walked over to wait for Jack.

As I stood there my thoughts started to travel back to the day Jack found me. A smile crept onto my lips at the memory; I was quite rude to Jack when we first met. Even though he was always very nice to me I was always a jerk, soon enough though I warmed up to him and Torchwood. Now there were certain things I saw around them that triggered memories, but only about things I had knowledge of before and nothing about me in particular. I still only knew my name, Caroline Foxy.

"Earth to Caroline, are you there?" I blinked twice, zoned back into reality, and saw Jack standing in front of me.

"Sorry, I was just recalling the day you found me, good times." I explained, walking over to the passenger door of the SUV.

"Ah good memories. Shall we get you home? You seem tired; I bet you'll need rest. Three days of being locked up and examined by Cybermen must be tiring." We both smiled as we slid into the SUV.

The ride home was silent apart from the radio news quietly traveling to our ears. We pulled up to my house and Jack turned off the car, seeming restless as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Alright Jack, spill it." I said, turning in my seat to look at him.

He chuckled, "I think I know someone who might be able to help you get your memory back."

My jaw dropped slightly and my eyes widened, "Jack, why didn’t you ever tell me?"

"Well I wasn't positive about the theory I've had . . . until today. I found the test results that the Cybermen had on you." I looked at him expectedly and he sighed, "When it came to your race, human or other, it came out inconclusive."

"Meaning what?"

"It means that you aren't human at all. It means you're an alien and that they **cannot** detect what race you are."

"Jack, I swear, if this is a joke I will end you."

"It's not I swear on Ianto's life! Look, I'm going to call up a friend of mine who kind of reminds me of you, if he can't figure out what race you are then you can be angry and panic. For now though you have nothing to fear." I glared at him as he reached over unbuckling my seatbelt. "Go inside and rest, I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon. No protesting 'cause, you know I'll just carry you into the back of the SUV."

Rolling my eyes I hopped out of the car and strolled up my front steps. I sent a wave to Jack once my door was unlocked and he pulled out of the drive. Stepping inside I flicked on the light, illuminating the room in a nice warm glow.

"Home sweet home," I whispered, locking the door.

"Caroline wake you lazy pain." Jack's voice drifted into my ears as I pulled myself out of a sleep fog.

Looking up I saw him standing over me, grinning at me.

"It can not be noon yet." I mumbled while rolling over, ignoring Jack, and pulling the blankets over my head.

Jack sighed as I curled up contently under my two comforters. "No it's not noon, but it is eleven in the morning and I told you I want to leave by noon."

I just ignored him and began to drift off to sleep. Then I felt the blankets leave me grip and the chill set in around me.

"Jack Harkness!" I screamed whipping around to glare at him as he held my blankets. "It is fall in Cardiff and it is freezing in my house."

"I know why do you think I did it, but you're awake aren't you?"

"I hate you; my house is cold, now I need a warm shower."

"Am I to wait in here for you?"

"No you are to leave my blankets here and to go down stairs. Wait in the living room; make yourself a cup of coffee I don't care. Just get out of my room."

"I think I'll wait for Ianto's coffee."

He set the blankets down walked downstairs. I stared after him before something dawned on me. I rushed over to my door and called out to Jack, "Hey how did you get in my house?"

"That is for me to know and you to never know." I gave a huff before closing my door and getting prepared for the day.

After taking a shower I got dressed and then combed out my hair. All the tangles were out I rushed down stairs, hoping Jack hadn’t broken anything. Upon reaching the living room I was glad to see everything intact and Jack calmly stretched out on my couch.

"How come you never have anybody over? Do you even have friends?" Jack asked while moving to sit at my dinning room table.

Rolling my eyes I replied simply, "Torchwood."

"Is that you blaming us?"

"Yes."

"How is it our fault you have no friends?"

"Basically Jack it goes like this, people in Cardiff are not fond of Torchwood and even though I am not be a part of the main team, people do not like the fact that I am best friends with you guys. Most of them consider me the enemy’s accomplice."

Jack paused for a second and thought it over. When he nodded his head I took that as an 'I get it' signal. I ate a quick breakfast before we both headed out to the SUV. Coming down the steps I stumbled slightly, thankfully Jack was there to steady me.

"Maybe I can let Ianto make you a cup of coffee too." Jack offered while helping me get into the car.

"I would love the both of you forever for that." Jack flashed me a smiled before closing my door and getting in the driver’s side.

The drive was silent and I do believe I kept nearly falling asleep. It’s hard to say. As I began to doze off again I was woke by a sudden jolt, Jack slamming on the brakes. I stared wide eyes at Jack as he kept his gaze locked on something in front of the car.

"Do I wanna look?" I asked, a little scared as he threw the car into reverse.

"I wouldn't, just kept looking at me." He replied calmly while quickly backing up, "It’s not something that you need to worry about."

Curiosity seemed to have different plans for me though. I slowly glanced out the front window. Standing there were two people I could have gladly gone any day without seeing. Their names escaped me, but when I thought of them fear struck me to the core.

_If only I had my memories back!_

"Jack, why are they here?" I shakily asked while turning my face away from them and back to looking at jack.

As he spun the car around, he slammed his foot on the gas and took off.

"I don't know. They must've been keeping tabs on you though 'cause, that's the only way into Torchwood. I'm guessing one of them is going to stay back there and wait for us while the other one takes chase." He glanced into the rearview mirror and let out a string of curses.

"The guy is following isn't he?"

"Yep, just hold on I'm going to try and lose him. Though I can't make any promises."

Taking in a shaky breath I placed all my faith in Jack, hoping he could keep me safe. Then again it' had been sixty years since he had found me and I was as healthy as a horse. Though it had also been sixty years and I hadn’t aged. Jack at least has an excuse for not aging and the whole not dying thing.

Jack began to talking to Gwen through his Bluetooth, something about getting rid of the girl that was outside Torchwood. I only half listened as my eyes drifted to the rearview mirror the man was gaining on us. You couldn't really call it a man, when it lost its outer skin into something else. Underneath the man like exterior was a huge ugly dog like thing, I guessed I happened to piss them off in my forgotten memories. They must’ve had a grudge.

"Gwen is going to try to distract the girl long enough for us to get through. Can you hold on without freaking out?"

"I . . . think so."

With that he spun the car quickly around a corner, safely losing the guy, but I knew not for long. He sped up and we arrived back at Torchwood to see our path clear, so we pulled up and quickly got out. Jack grabbed my hand when I heard a hiss and then he pulled me inside. As soon as we were in I heard the lock slide closed.

Jack didn't loosen his grip on my wrist as he led the way into the Hub. Gwen gave a small smile at us as Jack dragged me to his office.

"Wait here and do not leave." I gave a huff and sat down at his desk while he walked out.

He had this thing about bossing me around. Just because I look seventeen doesn't mean I am. After a few minutes Ianto came up with a tray with two cups of coffee.

"Thank you Ianto, you're always so kind." He smiled at me before going to find Jack.

I quietly drank my coffee while watching the clock on the wall. After about ten minutes Jack walked in with a bright smiled on his face.

"I have someone for you to meet." Giving him a curious look I saw a man walk up behind him. "Caroline meet the Doctor."


	3. Two

Jack stepped to the side to revel the oddest dressed man I'd ever seen. He wore simple shoes and slacks, but that wasn't very odd. On top of that was a button up shirt, suspenders which were hidden under a tweed jacket, and I could just catch a glimpse of a golden watch on his left wrist. The last article of clothing was just so out there, a bow tie.

_Who wears bow ties anymore?_

He was very thin with a goofy grin plastered on his face, hair cut kind of short, well minus the bangs over the right side of his head which seemed like it would sometimes fall in front of his eye. He wasn't bad looking.

"Hello Caroline," He called out in a cheery voice, "I'm the Doctor. Now from what I've been told I gather that you're missing some memories."

I nodded, standing up from the chair. "What's with the bow tie?"

"What, bow ties are cool."

"Yeah like a million years ago they were cool, now though they’re just stupid." This Doctor guy faltered for a second causing Jack to laugh.

"Shut up Jack, don't encourage her."

I smiled triumphantly and crossed my arms over my stomach. Jack nodded at me with a smile before turning to the Doctor, "Look we think her memories are in a device or case. How would we go about finding this?"

The Doctor gladly tore his gaze from mine and answered Jack, "If I take a bit of her DNA maybe the TARDIS can track its trail. If she has been remembering things, bits and pieces, then the container that holds her memories is probably cracked. This meaning that it's leaking."

"Alright that sounds simple enough, by DNA you do mean something like blood?"

"Yep that would be the best."

"Hold on a minute!" I snapped causing both men to turn and look at me, "What is a TARDIS?"

"My spaceship, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He stands with a proud smile, as if it was like his kid or something. The more I stood near him the odder and creepier he got.

"Okay creeper, where is this 'spaceship'? Is it even real or are you just nuts?" It was a challenge and looking into his eyes I saw that he had accepted it.

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of Jack's office. I stumbled slightly while he pulled me down the stairs. I blew a piece of hair out of my eyes, while glancing at Jack, who had taken position by Ianto's desk, and he waved at me.

When we stepped into the entrance hall we stopped in front of an old time police box. I laughed loudly.

"Are you kidding me? Man you need serious mental help, so does Jack for believing you. I mean I have seen strange things, but you thinking that's a space ship will take the top prize." I laughed softer while shaking my head at this man.

This only made him grin wider. He pulled out a key and swiftly unlocked the door. He opened the door slightly, smiling and an orangey glow emitted from inside causing my laughter to slowly cease as he pushed open the door.

"Whoa," I whispered as he took my arm, gently, and led me inside.

My eyes wandered over the, surprisingly, large interior. Compared to the exterior this place was a palace fit for at least two kings.

In the center of this huge room was a raised platform with what looked like a round control panel full of different buttons, switches, levers, and other odds and ends, shooting up from the middle of this was a stem like structure. Branching off this platform were five different stair cases. The one directly in front which led up to the platform, one on the right heading up, one on the left headed up too, then two on the far end headed down, and one of which led below to platform to a bunch of wires. The place was bathed in a nice warm orangey glow. The ceiling was raised high above our heads making the room seem even larger than it already was. Slowly I stepped forward to the steps and up to the platform. Looking down I saw that it was a see through glass so you could look down to the floor. The control panel even had a TV like object hanging from above and a type writer. To say this place was amazing would’ve been an understatement.

"Do you believe me now?" The Doctor asked from his position by the door.

"It's a police box, it's bigger on the inside, and it’s a spaceship." He nodded his head at all of these things as if to say 'correct'.

"Also it travels through time, not only space."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted with laughter. "Jack knows about this?"

"Yes, he traveled with me for a bit-"

"You've redecorated since then I see though," Jack said, poking his head inside, "plus you've redecorated your self, are you shorter?"

"Oh hush Jack, so we need a bit of DNA." The Doctor rushed up the stairs and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and pricked my finger.

"Ow!" I snapped, yanking my hand from his.

The Doctor just ignored me and started running around the controls. I walked over to Jack who had taken position in the entry way.

"Is he normally like this?" I questioned.

"He seems a bit different from the last time I met him, so I couldn't tell you." Jack ruffled my hair for a second before the Doctor wanted our attention.

"Got it! I was very correct about it leaking memories and energy; it's left a trail that I can easily follow. What do you say Caroline, wanna go see all of time and space?" I looked up into his green eyes which shined like his goofy smile.

_I could run off with this guy, Jack trusts him well enough. Though I could also not go with him and stay here . . . with no memories._

"I'll go with you because; a life with no idea who I am is a life without purpose. Who can live a life like that?" I answered causing him to grin even wider.

He clapped his hand together before strolling over to us, "Jack, are you going to join us?"

"I can't Doc sorry, Torchwood needs me. I mean it is only three of us now. Thank you for the offer though and take good care of Caroline." With that Jack gave me a hug and turned back to Torchwood.

"So shall we go back to your house so you can pack up some stuff?"

"Yeah that would be nice, time and space. It's a little hard to believe but . . ." I trailed off while looking back at the doors and then the control panels.

"But what?"

I shook my head while gnawing on my lower lip, "I swear this place is familiar in a way to me. It's impossible though. Yet I feel safe here . . . like I'm home at last, a feeling I haven't felt in ages."

I glanced up at the Doctor to see his face twisted in concentration again. "Yeah, it's impossible. Just a funny feeling."

He didn't say it in any reassuring way so I just looked down at my feet as he walked back up the small stairs.


	4. Three

"So it seems that the trail begins in wide open space." The Doctor called out to me as I stood in my bedroom packing.

"Is that normal?" I called back to the blue box in my living room.

"Actually no it's not at all, it should be in one signal spot," The Doctor popped his head into my room with a confused look, "whoever put your memories in this box or whatever, well they don't want you to find them."

"Wish I could figure this out." I mumbled, shutting my last suitcase.

I only needed two suitcases, which put a bit of relief in the Doctor’s eyes when he saw. We made our way down the stairs when I suddenly remembered something.

"Take these to the TARDIS I forgot one thing." Thankfully, he didn't protest as I passed the cases to him.

Upon reentering my room I walked to my nightstand and pulled open the top drawer. Sitting there on a small velvet piece of cloth was a four leaf clover necklace. Picking it up I caught a glimpse of the engraving on the back, the letters CF with a heart around them. Jack pointed out that it was sitting around my neck when we were in the SUV that first day. When ever I looked at it I felt a mix of emotions, but love, happiness, and sadness came out most.

_Whoever gave this to me before Jack found me must really care for me._

"You okay Caroline?" I quickly put the necklace on and slid it under my shirt while shutting the drawer.

"Yeah fine now let's go." I stepped past him and dashed downstairs to the TARDIS. "So, where to first?"

"Well I was thinking first I'd show you where the trail begins. Just to give you a glimpse of open space." He locked the doors and strode up to the console.

I followed him as he basically spun around, pressing buttons and flipping switches. Watching him it seemed like he was dancing to a beat only he could hear, at one point the music paused in his head as he came to a stop with his hand poised over a lever.

"Better hold onto something." With that he pulled the lever and the TARDIS gave a jolt. I rocked forward and grabbed onto the console.

I laughed lightly as the TARDIS twisted around; The Doctor was smiling like an idiot, then again he must have been used to this for he spent most of his time traveling. It wasn't long before everything calmed and the Doctor clapped his hands while rushing to the doors.

"So like I said, open space in the middle of everything." He stated with glee as I walked over to him. "Ready to be amazed?"

I only grinned up at him in response. He slid the lock and pulled the doors in to reveal the most amazing sight I'd ever seen. We were floating in open space, it truly was a spaceship, with starts far off in the distance and a few planets close by that I could make out. I took the scene in inch by inch as my eyes traveled over every little detail.

"Cool isn't it?" The Doctor asked, leaning on the wall as I leaned out the door.

"What I want to know is how we're breathing? Space is a vacuum!"

"An air bubble made by the TARDIS. Be carful not to lean too far out though, if you fall and I don't catch you you’ll slip past the bubble and well I guess you know the rest."

"I'll keep that in mind. I thought I'd seen everything out there with Jack and Torchwood. Now you step in and here I am in the middle of the universe!"

"Well it's not the exact middle, but yeah it's pretty cool."

My grin widened, if it was possible. Here I am in space with an alien.

_Shouldn't I be scared? Well if I'm supposed to be I'm defiantly not one bit._

I passed a glance at The Doctor to see him looking at me with a smile, so I quickly looked back out the doors.

My eyes caught a glimpse of something floating toward us. "Hey Doctor what is that?"

As I pointed it out he leaned forward to get a better look. Then he mumbled something before saying in a more audible voice, "Asteroid belt heading straight for us. Come on let's move out of the way so we don't damage my TARDIS."

"Don't want her wood to get all scratched up? How is it wood on the outside, but all this on the inside?" I marveled as he closed the doors.

"Time Lord Technology, my race of people."

"You look just like us though, human."

"Actually you look Time Lord, we came first. there is a difference. We have two hearts so we are naturally a little better at things than humans."

"Well I find that completely unfair. So you guys make things bigger on the inside?"

"Exactly, now back to the situation at hand." I took a seat on a small chair as the Doctor walked around the console. I didn’t have to wait long before he continued. "The trail goes right through the asteroid belt to a nice ship, looks like can land us there."

I quickly found something to hold onto as he threw the lever causing another jolt from the machine. As it clamed down once again the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the doors. Though I wasn't expecting what we were greeted by.

I felt a gun, rested against my temple followed by the clicks of more guns as a couple of other men appeared in front of us. But these weren’t people, people . . . they were cat people. They had cat ears and tails, even whiskers.

"Who are you?" The tallest one asked a big guy with lots of muscle on him.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Caroline. We were just looking for something, there's no need to-"

"You have trespassed!" I cringed into the Doctor as it roared. I have always been afraid of loud noises and people shouting, though why? I never knew. "Take them down to the chambers now!"

I was roughly grabbed by the arm, as was the Doctor, and we were dragged down the corridor. They pulled us down a flight of stairs to a basement, throwing us into a cell. A very small cell only fit for one, but they put the Doctor and I in. They then locked us in and walked off as the Doctor pulled out something from his pocket.

"What do we do now?"

"We break out of here, and then we confront their leader."

"How do you expect to do that oh genius alien?"

"With this!" The Doctor held up the item from his pocket, causing my confusion to grow. "It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Why do you have a sonic screwdriver?"

"Well it's cool and . . . it's actually really helpful."

I paused before plucking it out of his hand, examining it with my own eyes. He glared at me as I pressed a button on it and al it made was a weird buzzing noise. Then a soft click followed the noise, making me look up to the door.

"You opened the door, good job now I can’t do it." The Doctor snatched the screwdriver from my hands, with a sour look, and pushed open the door.

"Well, now I see how it's helpful." I whispered as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's go." He took my hand and led me out of the cell.


	5. Four

Quietly, we snuck around the spaceship. We kept a look out for any sign of a control room or main area where they gather. On a few occasions the Doctor almost got caught, I had to pull him back at the last second. He was thankful for that. Finally, after a while, we found a very interesting room. The floor was glass and you could see a laser beam being readjusted and pointed toward a planet below.

"Doctor, tell me that is not a death ray." I whispered while turning to look at him.

It was hard to move in the tight space we were hidden in, a small ventilation shaft that just barely fit the both of us, so my shoulder was pressed up against his and to look down our faces were extremely close. Most of the time it would be weird if it was anybody else, with the Doctor it felt fine. I paused in amazement at how . . . natural if felt to be in this situation with the doctor, a total strangers till.

"Okay it’s not a death ray pointed at that plant, getting ready to be fired." I glared over at him as he smiled at me.

"Don't lie to me either, that just makes me feel horrible." I sighed while trying to move slightly.

A blaring noise filled the room and vents causing me to flinch down and cover my ears. The Doctor put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I closed my eyes. After a second I peeled one eye open to see the Doctor working with the opening to pull the grate off. Once that was discarded he slipped out past me, it was then I realized that the room had emptied of people. The alarm still rang out, only quieter, so I slowly took my hands off my ears.

"Caroline jump down I'll catch you." The Doctor called up.

I looked down through the hole and sighed. I then maneuvered myself so my feet were dangling out of the hole. I took a deep breath, pushing myself off. The Doctor indeed caught me, bridal style as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thanks, most guys would've let me drop."

"I can't see why, don't most guys want to catch a pretty girl?"

I only smiled as a light blush dusted my face; he placed me back on my feet before dashing over to the controls. I followed quickly to see if I could help in anyway. He seemed to have everything under control, I could see him already powering down the ray and moving it so it pointed at nothing but space, well for the foreseeable distance. He was truly amazing at this, this saving the day thing.

Leaving him be I strolled around the room to look at all the different monitors, even to glance at the big guys walking towards me.

_Wait what?_

I whipped around only to be grabbed roughly by the hair. A scream ripped from my throat as the burly cat man yanked me by the hair, and then held me with a gun to my head and an arm around my throat. The Doctor pivoted to look in my direction; his eyes were wide and fearful.

"Step away from the controls or she dies." The man declared while pushing the gun further into my head.

I gave a slight whimper as it started to hurt my temple. Jack said that with my state I was, actually, very fragile and I should try not to get caught up in stuff like this and look at me disobeying him once again. Then again, I think there I didn't have a choice.

The Doctor glanced between me and cat man . . . thing . . . before slowly raising his hands. I started to shake my head in protest; he couldn't trade his life for mine.

"Take me and let her go, she has no idea how your technology works anyways so she couldn't really do you much harm." This caused me glare harshly at him. "In any case she's just like a little kid half the time. You wouldn't want her anyway."

My glare intensified as the man pulled the gun away, pushing me forward to the Doctor.

"You're a jerk." I mumbled as he stepped past me.

"Yeah I can be, but check you jean pocket and think fast." I started at him curiously as he walked over to the guards, fixing his bow tie a little as he went.

Once the guards had turned I reached in my jeans to find the sonic screwdriver.

_He said think fast, but what can I do with a sonic screwdriver? It’s a screwdriver! Why did he even make it sonic?_

I looked down at it while turning it in my hands, then it dawned on me.

If it's sonic . . . then . . . well maybe . . . maybe it could, probably, set off a self destruct button. If they have one.

I spun around and quickly looked around for a big red button or just a bigger than most button. Why did they always make them easy to find. Upon finding it I aimed the sonic and pressed the button. The same buzzing noise filled my ears as I saw the button push downwards.

Sirens went off and I jumped up with a happy shout. I then looked up at the Doctor to see him beaming at me. The moment of happiness was short lived, everything got very hectic. In the blink of an eye I was pushed out of the way and my head smacked the corner of a control table.

Once on the floor I tried to push myself up on shaky arms. My vision blurred as I reached behind my head, my hand landed on something sticky. I looked at my hand to see blood coating it. As I swayed slightly I felt the Doctor grab me, pulling me to my feet and I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear anything. My mind slipped, everything turned black.

After a few seconds, floating in darkness, a burst of color came to my eyes. I could tell I was lying on the floor, as I surveyed what I was seeing; standing in front of me was a tall man with blonde hair wearing a grim expression. There beside him stood and even taller man with deep brown hair and almost black eyes, this one wore a weird robe and an angry look upon his face. They were speaking to me, but all I could see were their lips moving. Neither looked happy.

The taller one seemed to shout an order causing the blonde to flinch as he fixed a hat that rested on his head and I saw . . . I think it was a vegetable on his jacket. I wasn't even going to ask, he was already odd looking enough.

A pocket watch was passed from the blonde to the taller one. I saw the tall one snatch it out of his hands and drop it on the ground stomping it. A crack formed, with a glow emitting with a bit of gold dust floating out of it. He then walked over to the doors which were opened up to space, just like in the TARDIS. The exact place as the TARDIS was, I could see that asteroid belt and the planet nearby where the cat people were going to attack. He then threw the pocket watch out, laughing.

The tall man then stepped inside, walked through another door and was gone.

The blonde man pulled a silver chain out of his pocket and walked over to me. His expression was sad and grave, as if he did the worst thing in the world. He held the chain up and I saw the four leaf clover with my initials engraved on the back with the heart surrounding them.

_This is the man who gave it to me! He is the one who cared for me._

I saw his lips move again but no words formed.

The sad blonde then then proceeded to put the necklace around my neck, then pulled out a bit of paper and put it in my hands before walking over to a console. As tears left his eyes my vision faded back to the black abyss.


	6. Five

A burning sensation coated my head as I felt myself come to. The memory played in my head, behind my eye lids, and I could feel the warmth of his hands as he put the necklace round my neck. The feeling was comforting, but I still didn't know who exactly he was. As feeling came back to me my hand flew up, clinging onto the clover, I now knew who gave it to me though and that's what matters. Though I truly didn't know, I only knew just his face and odd sense of fashion.

"Caroline you’re awake, are you alright?" A soft voice asked as a hand rested on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see the Doctor sitting in a chair by me. I gave him a smile as I slowly sat up, feeling the soft bed sheets beneath me. I looked at him and decided maybe he could go without knowing about my vision, for now.

"I've been better. My head still hurts from smashing it. Did you carry me here? Where is here?" I began to fire off these questions as I took in the room.

It was a bedroom with a desk, closet, bookcase, and the bed I happened to be sitting on. The main color was a sea blue that made me smile. The carpet a tan color, the walls a sea blue, and the ceiling was an open window that looked out to open space. Almost how I had pictured painting my ceiling once only, it was actually real life space.

"Yes I carried you, I then fixed up your wound, and this,” the Doctor makes a sweeping gesture with his arms, “is your room. The TARDIS makes a room for each of my companions and personalizes it for them." I nodded my head slowly as not to make it hurt worse.

"Wait, companions as in plural?"

"Yeah I've taken tones of people on adventures."

"Have you dated any of them?"

"No! I'm an alien so that's just a little . . . weird. Why would you ask that?"

"Just curious so chill little, you can get a bit over sensitive I see." I rolled my eyes while moving to a standing position. "So, what now?"

"Well I think you should spend a day relaxing, the planet they were trying to destroy is actually a tropical one with lovely beaches. How does that sound?"

"What about the pocket watch?"

"Pocket watch?"

"Yeah it has my memories in it; I had a vision about it while I was passed out."

The Doctor was silent as I walked over to a mirror to examine the bandage on my head and to also try and hide my guilty face, even though I wasn't fully lying to him. I still felt guilty about lying to him. He just had this trusting thing about him, like you couldn’t lie to him or you just wanted to tell him everything about yourself. This though I planned to keep quiet.

"Well we can worry about that later. Besides, I found it and it's in the ocean of this planet. So why not make a pit stop and have a day of fun? Look at what happened to you! I've never had a companion come that close to death on their first go, you had a gun to your head! Twice!"

I rolled my eyes before pushing him out of the room, "Fine I'll go relax, but first I need to change into something fit for warm weather instead of Cardiff weather."

The Doctor nodded before walking off down the hallway. I closed my door and decide a shower would be in order. After that I dressed in a simple light blue v-neck t-shirt, knee length white skirt, then topped off with my blue high-top converse. I pulled my black waves into a pony tail before moving to the hallway, heading the way the Doctor had left.

At the end of the hallway was the upper stair case that was on the left when I first came into the TARDIS. As I descended the stairs the Doctor passed me a smile.

"How's your head feel?"

"A little better, I'm just surprised there isn't a scar." I declared while walking over to him.

"That would be the TARDIS again; she helps your wounds heal faster."

"It has a gender?"

"Call her a she, and yes she does. See where I come from they are grown and they are basically their own life form."

"That is actually amazing! You Time Lords are very interesting."

He just smiled while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the TARDIS. Upon stepping outside I was met by a blast of heat. The sun shined brightly from above, scratch that two suns shined brightly up in the sky.

_No wonder this place is tropical._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the Doctor pulling on my hand. He led the way down a long stretch of beach to a nice looking little town. Kind of like the small town you'd find in the southern states of America. It was perfect!

Jack had promised me he'd let me move away someday, but sadly that never happened when those two aliens started following me around. His over protectiveness got worse when one broke into my house and attacked me. Maybe I would be able to act like a normal person for one day.

"I wonder if they have fish fingers and custard here." The Doctor mussed while letting go of my hand and sticking his in his pockets.

"Fish fingers and custard?" I questioned as we walked over to a restaurant.

I was flashed a smile in response as a waitress seated us down at a booth in the back. I looked over the menu and smiled, this was simply a planet with humans on it.

"Are there any aliens on this planet, or just humans?"

"Just humans, one of the many places you guys migrated to as you advanced in wisdom."

"How do you know I'm human?" Quickly I regretted saying this.

_Of course I'm human! What else could I be!_

I averted my eyes to the menu in my hand. I really hoped he didn’t answer that question.

_You're human Caroline that vision was just a dream, you are human._

"It doesn't matter I think, what I'm curious about is why you didn't attack those guys."

I sighed quietly while resting my menu on the wood table. "I didn't because I would've been shot by many guns. I might be quick and agile, but I'm not that good. That would be a Jack thing to do; besides he would probably be the one to do some cool move and kill everyone in that room."

"True, that would be Jack's style, loves to be the center of attention." I just nodded before looking back at the menu.

Soon the waitress came back and we ordered our food. It was just simple human food you'd find in Brittan. Some how though, it tasted better.

After that the Doctor let me drag him off to a bunch of different shops. Then we ended up at the beach, just sitting in lounge chairs and relaxing. I leaned back with a content sigh.

"See relaxing is exactly what you needed. So is fish fingers and custard."

"You're going to make me try those aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I have no say in this matter, do I?"

"None what so ever."

"That's not fair. Hey, I just remembered what happened on the ship. You told them I was, oh what was it again? Oh yeah I'm a little kid." I spat at him causing him to grin.

"It was either I insult you and let you go or I do what you did and you get shot."

I was taken aback, he actually thought that through. I thought he meant what he said. Looking in his eyes then I saw a bit of sorry and hope for forgiveness in them. I crossed my arms and lay back in the chair.

"Why is it hard for me to stay mad at you?" He laughed loudly while smiling brightly.

We lapsed into silence as the waves crashed onto the shore. The wind blew around me warming me slightly more than I already was. The two suns were slowly sinking down over the horizon giving the sky a variety of colors, from a baby pink to a dark orange. It was beautiful, more beautiful than the sunsets on Earth.

I took time to think back to my vision. I mean we had to have been in a TARDIS that was the only explanation. The Doctor hadn't mentioned much about his kind at all.

"How many people are in your race of Time Lords?"

"Well there used to be loads of us. Sadly though, I'm the last." I looked over to see his face twisted in a sad and lonely expression.

"I'm sorry."

"Such a human saying, you apologize for something that wasn't even your fault."

"Well I can imagine what it feels like to be alone. When Jack first found me I was alone and instead of opening up to him I pushed him and everyone away. Until I finally opened up to Jack it was just me alone trying to remember things from my past, not having your memory is a scary thing. I used to try and kill myself. One time I almost did to. Though Jack fixed me up and . . ." I paused as I let the memory wash over me. The expression on his face as he looked over my tests, he never told me what it was though.

"And what Caroline?" The Doctor sat up with a worried expression.

"Nothing much, um Jack just found something surprising on the test. If I remember correctly something involving my heart. He never elaborated and told me it was nothing." I turned to look up into the Doctor’s green eyes and saw fear, worry, and a little bit of hope. "I mean it is nothing right?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Okay now you are lying." I snapped while quickly getting up to my feet and storming off.

He did that in the TARDIS the first time I posed something to him. Jack and him knew something I didn't know. I was going to figure it out one way or another. I walked up to the TARDIS and pushed the doors open and stormed inside.

"Thanks girl, 'cause I know that was locked when we left." I whispered to the TARDIS as I walked past the console.

_She must be alive, now I see it and feel it when I look at her._

The Doctor wasn't going to tell me anything, though he was hiding something.

Turning, I stormed up to my room as I heard the Doctor enter the TARDIS. I was tired of being lied to, it wasn't fair!

_He will spill what he knows; I know he will even if I have to force him to._


	7. Six

I spent the next few hours locked up in my room thinking things over, thinking about how to confront him. I knew I had to talk to him, get him to tell me.

I sat at my desk writing down my ideas in a notebook. I had filled two pages with ways to confront him from passing notes to having the TARDIS yell at him. Though I couldn't pick which one would be more effect out of all of them. I was leaning more towards the very first one I put down, confront him level headedly and if he doesn't tell you let your self snap. Though I know I wouldn't have control of whether I snapped or not.

A soft knock on the wood door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Look Caroline I'm sorry." It was the Doctor speaking in a low tone. From the sound of his voice he was genuinely sorry. "There are just some things that are hard to explain, time is hard to explain. I don't want to say anything because, I'm afraid that what I have to say about you might scare you. Jack and I have some ideas, but we aren't sure quiet yet . . . we just want to . . ."

I sighed quietly, resting my head on my desk. If he couldn't figure out how to word it I was at a loss.

"Can't you just trust us? You know Jack, he would never do something to hurt you and Jack trusts me so . . . I wish I could explain things but you'd get scared . . .” I tuned him out at this point.

_He thinks I'll get scared? I have fought Cyber Men and tons of aliens._

"You think I'd get scared?" I asked aloud while quickly pushing my chair, knocking it over, and then I stormed to the door and yanked it open. "You think I'd get scared? Why can't you just tell me? I hate it when people lie to me!"

"Well I'll say that's new, you never actually hated me before." He smiled while standing up straighter.

"Before, what do you mean before?" I growled while stepping closer to him.

"You've known me in the past, just with a different face."

"Oh so now you want to tell me things then? Only instead of telling me them straight out, you give me riddle!" I gave a frustrated shout before turning and storming off.

I strode past the console and out the doors to find myself in Torchwood, meaning I was back home.

I heard the Doctor coming up behind me so I did what I normally do when I'm angry, I ran. I took off out the front doors and down the street. I knew Cardiff well enough to know two things: the outfit I was wearing made me very cold and how to find my favorite hiding place where Jack would never find me. The rain began to drizzle out of the sky and fell onto me; my feet led me down the road to a small local restaurant that very few ever went to. I pulled myself inside and took a booth near the back.

"Can I get you anything dear? And no worries it's on the house." I nice old lady asked while smiling at me.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." I smiled up at her before sinking into the brown cushion and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

I took a few calming breaths to try and relax. I had a very bad temper that could sometimes spin far out of control. One time my temper got so bad I actually shot Jack, that was before I knew he couldn't die, the bullet went straight through his head too. I freaked out so badly when he opened his eyes, I even knocked him out with a club once too.

I chuckled as the memory played behind my eye lids.

A cup being placed down on the table made me open my eyes only to stare into a pair of pale blue ones. I let out a groan and threw my head back.

"Nice to see you Caroline, what's got you so upset?" Jack asked while pushing my cup of tea over to me.

"None of your business." I mumbled while picking up the tea and taking a sip.

"It is my business and don't try to fight that, it's a fact." I rolled my eyes before letting them fall to the table. "You must be cold."

I watched him closely as he stood up, pulled off his military coat, and then made me stand up so he could wrap it around my shoulders. Once it was securely in place I sat back down and Jack sat next to me. Jack ran a hand through his dark brown hair making it stick up slightly. He sighed while resting his arms on the table, watching me.

"You guys are lying to me." I blurted out before dropping my eyes to look into my cup of tea.

"Caroline," I heard him give another sigh before he continued, "look there are some things that we don't want to just drop on you, like dropping a bucket of ice water on you when you wake up. We want to ease into to telling you. If you let us ease into it you'll understand things more, you won't freak out like you did just a bit ago and you'll be happier with us."

I looked into his blue eyes with my green ones and gave a slight smile. He wrapped an around my shoulder and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Just work with the Doctor, please. Sometimes he isn't that great at communicating things to people, especially girls.” I laughed, making my smile genuine. "Now I better go let him know your okay, you can come back when you’re ready."

I let him get out of the booth, missing the comfort of my big brother, as I consider what he said. I looked down and saw the jacket then looked up at him to see him shake his head in answer to an unspoken question. I smiled brightly before going back to drinking my tea.

As I finished the warm drink I thanked the lady one more time before slipping my arms in the sleeves of Jack's coat. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors into the poring rain.

I was drenched in seconds, okay maybe not actually but you get the idea. I pulled the coat tighter around me as the wind began to pick up. My pitch black hair blew around me as well as stuck to my face as I trekked through the street to Torchwood. As I saw the building come into view my pace picked up.

Suddenly, a smooth cloth was put over my mouth along with an arm around my waist. I struggled for a second before a familiar smell hit me, chloroform.

"Shush little one, it'll all be okay soon. Just sleep." A greasy voice told me as I started to claw at the hand holding the rag.

I wanted to scream for Jack, Ianto, Gwen, the Doctor, anyone! Sadly the chloroform started to take its effect and I slipped away from reality.


	8. Seven

"Caroline? Caroline can you here me?" It was a voice I'd never heard before, but they were calling for me. "Caroline!"

My eyes snapped open, the voice faded away from me. I quickly closed them again in hope the voice would come back to me. It was such a sweet, familiar voice. I knew that voice just like I knew the blonde man from my memory.

_Why can't I remember anything!_

"Honey I think she's awake." A female called out somewhere in the room I was in. Her voice sounded like honey, like a vampire's perfect voice would sound.

"Good then, I'll be over in one second sugar." Another vampire like voice called out, this one male.

I let my eye lids lift up to reveal a brightly lit room with a door directly in front of me; blank walls were all around me. Looking down I saw that I was strapped into a cold and metal chair; Jack's coat was still on me too. I tested the restraints by pulling my arm up slightly only to cry out on pain. Everything was tied really tight. Just moving slightly hurt and began to cut off circulation.

To my left leaning against the wall was a tall girl with dark green hair that was cut short in a pixie style. Her eyes were the same green color as her hair and her skin was a nice tan shade. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and combat boots. This was the girl who had been casing me a few days back, as well as many times before that too.

The door opened, revealing a man with similar features to the girl; tall, short green hair, green eyes, tan skin, and black clothes with combat boots. He was the man who had chased the SUV while she stood guard.

I took a shaky breath before speaking, "Who are you two?"

"You don't recognize us?" The woman asked while moving off the wall to stand next to the man, holding his hand.

"No I don't, should I remember you two?"

"Of course you should!" The man shouted causing me to flinch. "You destroyed us! Got us banished from our planet! You and that stupid blonde haired Doctor of yours!"

As he took a calming breath the woman spoke up, "We thought it would be great to kill one of you, I mean, seeing as you can't regenerate we obviously selected you."

"What do you mean regenerate?” I questioned with fearful eyes. There I was tied down to a chair and beginning to panic at the words 'kill' and 'regeneration'.

"No need to give you back anymore memories. I can see that you’re getting them back now. Do you want to do the honor, honey?" She pulled a gun from her back pocket and handed it to the man.

"Wait!" They looked away from each other to me, a glare on each face. "Since I'm going to die, why don't you at least tell me exactly why I'm going to die?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

_This is it, not how I have pictured it to happen, but I'm going to die. I'm going to be killed by a pair of strangers who give me the sense to run with one look._

I closed my eyes while bowing my head to hide the tears that were beginning to fall. I heard the gun cock and waited for it, for the pain, for the reaper to come and pick me up.

A gunshot rang out followed by a scream, was it mine? No . . . I was fine . . . my mouth was shut tightly. I didn't dare look up to see what happened, maybe it was just a miss fire and he was aiming it at my head again.

Instead of vampire voices I was greeted by Jack's concerned one, "Caroline are you alright?"

My eyes flew open. Jack was there, kneeling next to me and the Doctor behind him, who was holding a gun. I took in my surroundings, the girl had fled and the man was lying on the floor with a bullet in his head.

"I'm fine. Thank you guys, the both of you." I smiled through the tears still rolling out of my eyes.

Once Jack untied me I hugged him tightly, then I stood up and ran to hug the Doctor. He caught me as I collided with him and held me there for a minute.

"The girl got away, but I'm sure we'll find her later." He whispered in my ear as I heard Jack messing with the body.

I nodded as I buried my head into neck. I didn't want to let go because, I realized something. Being away from this strange man made me feel vulnerable and scared.

"We got them banished from their home planet." I spoke up causing him to stiffen, "They told me that much. I knew you once before and I'm going to guess that's why you never want to tell me anything."

He only sighed as I pulled myself back from him to look at Jack.

"I'm ok with the two of you not telling me everything, it is better to ease into things as you said Jack. I only have one request."

"What would that be?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay actually two: Jack has to come with us and I would like a cup of Ianto's coffee to go." Jack rolled his eyes at my last request.

"Well if Jack comes is all his choice, I can't force him." I scoffed while walking over to Jack.

"I've got Torchwood to take care of Caroline." Was his only excuse for not being able to come.

"Jack come on, you know the TARDIS is a time machine so she can get you back in less than an hour. Speaking of which how long were we gone?"

"Only two days so no worries and . . . fine. Only because I know I'll never hear the end of it from you."

I clapped my hands together and bounced in glee. Then I turned back to the Doctor with a wide grin. This caused him to smile back at me.

_He might not tell me exactly what my past is, but for someone reason I am just glad he's in it._


	9. Eight

The TARDIS hummed as I watched Jack slid back on his coat and the Doctor looked over something on the monitor above the console. I sat on the stairs thinking things over. In such a short amount of time my life had been flipped upside down. From the info I'd gotten I started to believe that I wasn’t human at all. It was a little hard to wrap my brain around, but slowly I was.

"Caroline are you listening to us?" The Doctor asked, still not looking up from his work on the controls.

"No, sorry I must've zoned out, what were you boys talking about?"

"We were discussing our plans." Jack passed me this information causing me to nod while standing up from my spot on the stairs.

"I said we should do something fun instead of looking for that pocket watch. Since we know where it is and I have a time machine we'll be able to go back for it after a few adventures."

"Well why don't you prove it's a time machine as well. Take me back to London during the industrial revolution."

The Doctor grinned and quickly punched in the coordinates before throwing a lever causing the TARDIS to give a jerk as she launched off. After a short time she steadied and The Doctor rushed to the doors.

"Alright London during the industrial revolution." With that he pulled the doors open gleefully.

A thin layer of smoke hung in the air around the dark alley way. I coughed lightly as we all stepped out of the TARDIS. The place was exactly as horrible as the conditions I had read about in books. You could just see the smoke floating around you, look up and you could see smokestacks rising into the sky, and I could here other kids coughing from inside the buildings all around us.

"Well I never thought it was this bad in London." I mused as we began to walk out of the alley.

"From the looks of things it’s not that bad, well I mean it's bad just not as bad as when they first built the factories." The Doctor began to taper off as we stepped into the main street.

"Okay from the looks of things this is real. Now we can leave."

"What we just got here!" The Doctor complained as I turned back to the TARDIS.

"Yeah I get that, but I'd rather not die for the toxic fumes." I flashed both of them a smile as we all stepped back into the TARDIS. "So all of time and space to travel around where should we go . . . take me to Ireland."

"I can do that, do you have any particular time in mind?"

"Before it was inhabited by humans. I heard it used to be cover in forests."

At that moment Jack decided to pipe up, "Yeah she loves forests. Got lost in quiet a few of them since I've know her."

"It's not my fault I love to explore and then you can't find me ‘cause I’ve explored a long ways from our starting point." I defended as the Doctor started to do his thing.

Once we landed I was the first to rush over to the doors and pull them open. I was greeted by the exact thing I'm sure Jack was hoping to avoid, a large dense forest. A grin lit up my face as I stepped out into the trees.

"You know there could've been a monster or something out there." The Doctor called to me was I looked up into the trees leaves.

"Nothing has attacked me yet so I do believe its fine." I retorted while looking back at them.

Once the TARDIS was locked I stated to walk off, both of them following me closely, to see if I could find any trails that animals may have made.

_If the Doctor got the time correct then only the animals should be living here._

"Do we have a destination or is Caroline just dragging us around?" Jack asked after a few minutes of walking.

"I'm looking to see what I can a find, maybe a field of a trail of some sort." Right as the words left my mouth the forest thinned slightly and a river was shown to us, "Plus I think I do a good job of finding my way around."

Turning on heel I began to walk with the river as it flowed downward.

_This either leads farther into Ireland's heart or to the oceans._

The men chatted quietly to each other as I started to walk faster, a familiar sound reaching my ears, waves. Waves crashing on the shore line. I let my legs pick up the pace ‘till I was sprinting out of their sight

"Caroline!" I heard the Doctor shout out to me. I was truly surprised, he noticed before Jack did.

My ears didn't fail me. I broke the tree line and found myself rushing down a hill to a surprisingly smooth beached shore. The wind had picked up and my hair was blowing to the left along with the jacket I had picked up from the TARDIS. My feet were still covered in my converse and my legs were covered in a pair of jeans as I sat down in the sand.

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming from behind me.

"Sorry 'bout that boys, I heard the ocean and I couldn't stop myself." I explained as a hand rested on my shoulder.

Looking up with a smile I saw that the Doctor was the owner of the hand. He smiled back at me as Jack walked to the edge of the water.

"Alright so from the looks of it this is safe, no worries about being attacked by an alien race. Am I correct Doc?"

"Okay stop calling me Doc, I hated it before and I still hate it. Plus you aren't correct. I've never been here before that I can remember off the top of my head so I have no idea what's here. There could be little aliens, big aliens, a very angry human tribe, even dinosaurs could be here. You never know with time what could show up where. It's amazing!" Jack gave him an odd look as he finished his rambling. "Sorry rambling again I do that a lot."

I stood up from the sand and dusted myself off before walking over to Jack. If you looked out you could see a break in the clouds and the sun setting, meaning we were on the Atlantic Ocean side of the isle.

I took a step into the water so it was just touching my converse then I let the water soak up my converse as I strolled into the water. By the time I was mid calf deep I turned back to the boys with a smile. Looking down I noticed the change in color. The water right where I was standing was more of a light blue, while everywhere else was a traditional sea-blue.

"Doctor come here and look at this." I tried to move my feet so I could step out and show him, but my foot was rooted to the ground. "Bloody hell."

I looked at Jack and the Doctor's faces as they rushed towards me. It wasn't until I saw the fear in the Doctors eyes that I realized I was being pulled under. Right as Jack had reached me and grabbed my hand that I was stretching towards him, I was submerged completely by water, and then began sinking farther down into a tube of sorts.

I coughed violent, getting the water out of my lungs and the air back inside where it belongs. As I took in my surrounding I realized I was being pulled underground on a platform, plus the tube was getting larger. Normally I'd be fine with this, but . . .

_How will the Doctor and Jack save me this time?_

**The Doctor's P.O.V.**

"No!" I screamed as Jack fell into the water where Caroline had been. Panic took over as I saw the ocean color return to normal.

"What just happened?" Jack asked while standing up from the water.

"She's been taken under and that probably isn't a very nice race down there. Do you have the vortex manipulator?"

"Yeah I always have it, why?"

"We need the TARDIS. Let me use it."

I watched as Jack peeled the manipulator off his wrist and tossed it to me. I strapped it on my wrist quickly and punched in what I needed. In a second I was inside the TARDIS. I quickly fussed over the controls and flew her to where Jack was waiting. Upon landing Jack stepped inside while watching me carefully.

"Who is Caroline Foxy to you?"

"No one you should worry yourself with." I knew I answered too quickly when Jack gave a scoff.

"I've only seen you that distressed about-"

"Please don't say her name; it brings back the memories more vividly." Jack just nodded as I handed him the wrist ornament and walked out of the TARDIS to the water.

I pulled out my Sonic and scanned the area where Caroline had last been. Flicking my wrist to extend the screwdriver I looked at the readings, a chamber leading down to a huge village of aliens, aliens of what kind I wasn't sure yet.

Closing my sonic I called back to Jack, "If Caroline is who I think she is then she is one of the most important people in the universe. The only issue is I destroyed her life. Now that is all I'm going to tell you."

Thankfully he left it at that.

I pushed my hair out of my face as I set the TARDIS up for flight. Once the lever was pulled I steadied myself as she took off. Took off to Caroline.

_Hopefully she gets the time correct this once._


	10. Nine

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

The platform came to a sudden stop causing me to rock forward and tuck into a roll. Hopping up to my feet I was greeted by very confused looking fish people.

Examining them and the room I saw they had black eyes, gills on their necks, blue scaly skin, and were dressed in what seemed to be fighting gear. The room I was in was a large dome shape; the little platform I came off of was in the very center. The room also had a brown hue too it making everything slightly darker.

I took a deep breath before speaking out to them, "Are you guys preparing for a war by chance?"

I wanted to kill myself as soon as the words slipped my lips. They passed glances between each other as I shuffled my feet nervously. I was positive one might just kill me on the spot or take me and lock me in a cell. Then one stepped forward, slowly and cautiously approaching me with webbed feet and curious eyes.

"You are not like us, though nor are you like the killers." This woman stated almost to herself as she looked me over.

"I'm human if that's what you're getting at." I calmly explained while showing my palms in a signal of peace. Thankfully she got that gesture.

"I've never met a human before, then again we barley leave out waters. You are not of Selachimorpha or Shark decent?"

"No I don't believe I am."

She turned to her fellow friends who I also noticed were woman. You could tell by their eyes. Their eyes were light gray while only one in the room had pitch black eyes, looking at it's build I saw it, he, was defiantly a man.

"Please come with me, our leader would like to speak with you." She beckoned me to follow her.

Not wanting to start a riot of sorts I quickly followed her, stumbling slightly. As I fidgeted with my clothes I notice a kind of pattern in the place. The hallway she led me to had the same brown hue as the one before, but all the other hallways seemed to be in color coded hues. Like for instance; a green hued hallway I saw had what looked like a doctor's office for patients. Another one had people fighting through different doors, thus training rooms are red.

Finally the woman stepped up to pair of large metal doors. I felt a little intimidated by them as she pushed them open single handedly.

Inside was a short walkway and a small stair case that led up to a throne. On the walkway was a deep blue carpet and one person sat on the throne, while another stood by their right side. The one on the throne was a woman and the one beside her was a young man.

"Mira, what brings you to my throne?" The woman asked from her spot on the throne. As we stepped closer I also noticed that she held a spear in her left hand.

"Your Majesty, I bring good news. This women here is from up above, on land." At this the woman stood up to her full height, which was pretty tall, while locking her eyes on me.

The queen was dressed in a long dark blue robe with gold etchings over it, designs that symbolize a noble person. She looked menacing and very tall, maybe six foot. I looked at the little exposed skin she had and I saw many different scars, battle scars.

"So it's a land dweller that speaks out language, how . . . interesting." Her voice betrayed her young outlook; you could hear the age seeping from her words. "What is your name land dweller?"

"For one I'm human, not land dweller. My name though is Caroline Foxy."

"Not a proper name for a woman, but I guess your customs are different than ours. Tell me, can you read this?" She lifted up a small board which read 'shark bait'.

"It says shark bait, why are you asking me this?"

"I am asking you this because; we speak a different language than you land dwellers-"

"Humans not land dwellers." I mumbled as she continued on.

"-and so do our enemies. We speak three different language’s; yours, mine, and the shark." She waved the sign to show that it was written in the shark's language.

I had a hunch at where this was going, but I truly was a little afraid to be a translator between fish people and shark people.

_How am I able to even speak these languages? They all seem to be speaking and writing in English to me._

"Maybe you can translate out peace agreement to the sharks."

"No, no, no, no, no, no way am I being your stupid translator." I declared while taking a few steps back only to have the woman next to me put a hand on my back and shove me forward. I stumbled from the push and landed on my hands and knees, then I looked up at the menacing face of her superior.

From that angle I could easily see why people were afraid of her, when you were below her she seemed like a warrior, a very frightening one at that.

"Take her to the sharks and don't forget our parchment." I was then roughly grabbed and pulled to my feet.

Two men dragged me off and even with how much I fought they were still extremely stronger. After a short walk of my kicking and screaming I was tossed in a pod like object. I banged on the glass as it slid closed, locking me inside.

"Oh come on! Are you really going to take advantage of a poor little girl?" I questioned them only to receive their backs in response. "Okay then, I guess you guys are."

Sighing in defeat I slumped down into a small chair. That was it in this tiny thing, a small chair and that peace agreement thing they were talking about. I slowly picked it up and looked it over. They wanted to leave in peace if the sharks would just let them out of their caves.

_I guess the sharks are pushy people._

I moved my gaze up to see that the chamber was slowly filling with water, if I wasn't in the pod it would've been at my waist. I grumbled to myself while setting the paper back down and relaxing into to chair.

_Seeing that I wasn't going to get wet or leave be able to leave the ship I might as well get comfy._

Once the room was completely full of water a door opened up to reveal the ocean. Then the pod gave a jerk and I was being rocketed off into the deep blue.

It was truly amazing to see all the fish swim past and even a pod of Dolphins.

_I wonder if the TARDIS can materialize under water, I'll have to remember to ask Jack and the Doctor._

My train of thought snapped as the pod went through a small cavern in a cliff face. I took in a shaky breath as my world turned dark. I wasn't afraid of the dark itself, just what lurked in it. At that exact moment something decided to bump up against the pod sending my heart rate sky rocketing.

My vision caught the shadow of a fish, but it was too distorted to make it out.

Something slammed into the back of the pod sending me crashing to the floor. My vision blurred slightly as something rammed into the pod again. I almost screamed at whatever it was when my eyes registered a few pairs of bright red eyes watching me. If I hadn’t been panicking before I defiantly was by then. I tried to sit up only to find the fall had taken a lot out of me.

I felt the fear rise in my as one pair of red eyes charged towards me at full speed.


	11. Ten

My eyes fluttered open to a bright, blinding flash of light. My instinct made me cringe back into the pod and curl up slightly. One of my hands rested on my forehead trying to block the bright light flooding the pod, I could vaguely see the red eyed creatures fleeing from it. They weren't sharks, but they were like a shark, piranha mix.

The light still burned my eyes as the pod gave a sudden jerk forward. I held my ground this time while glaring at the unknown object emitting the light, which had also decide to pull the pod into it's clutches.

The closer I got the brighter the light got. Soon enough I couldn't see anything, and then it was gone. I was inside a dimly lit room that was slowly draining of water.

I slowly grabbed the piece of paper and stepped into the room. Glancing around I saw three different doors. So I have to play the guessing game? As if in answer to my unspoken question a light shined on the door in front of me. Hesitantly, I stepped closer and pulled it open, then the hallway was lit up.

"Alright Caroline, what have you gotten your self dragged into now?" I mumbled while forcing myself to start following the lights.

After a few twists and turns I came to a huge room. It reminded me of a school lunch room only extremely empty and lit by only one dim light in the center.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" I called out while spinning in a circle, arms stretched out wide.

In answer, another door was lit up and this time it was a small one off in the left back corner. I slowly walked over to it. Once standing directly in front of it the door melted away to show it was only a hologram. I let out a few curses and then the lights went out.

Goose bumps formed over my arms as a cool breeze wisped past me. I turned around while crossing my arms from the sudden temperature drop, the room was pitch black. I can't see anything . . . wait . . . that spot just moved to the left.

A sickening fear sank into me as I realized that I wasn't alone. I quickly placed a hand on the wall while turning left, then I ran. My hand stayed glued to wall so I wouldn't get lost and thankfully soon enough I found a door leading to a winding stair case. Once I reached the bottom I pulled open a wooden door to a candle lit hallway.

A ruckus at the top of the stair well caused me to launch into action. Quickly stepping into the hallway I closed the door, jamming it slightly.

_Hopefully that'll by me time._

I turned on heel and ran down the long hallway. The only sound reaching my ears was that of my shoes quietly hitting the stone floor. My breathing was slightly labored from all the running I had done.

_How in the world does Jack do this everyday?_

I felt my foot slip before I tumbled down to the cold, hard, sharp concrete floor. A yelp escaped my mouth shortly followed by a hiss as a sharp pain sprang from my arm. Glancing down I saw a long gash down the length of my upper arm.

"Why do I have to just attract all kinds of danger," I then froze as a roar ripped around the hallways, bouncing around me and back to my ears over and over again, "shark people are pretty dangerous. Sharks love the blood of humans and oh look I'm bleeding."

I hung my head while pulling myself to my feet. I was tired from running, but there was no way I would wait for whatever made that roar. I forced myself to start running as the blood dripped down my arm. I took a quick glance to see I was losing a nice amount of blood. Taking a shaky breath I forced myself to look forward as I kept running. Turning another corner I almost collided with a tall man in a business suit, not right for that day and age though since its pre electricity and work.

"Thought you could run did you girl?" He asked in a deep, dark, terror striking voice.

"Oi! I am not a girl, I am a woman." I declared with a quick glare as his eyes scanned me.

"You've intruded our place for a reason I take it?" I nodded my head quickly before he continued, "I'm contemplating weather to kill you or take you to my master."

I felt the blood drain form my system as his eyes fixed on my still bleeding arm. I took a few shaky steps back only to find another man behind me.

"Butch, snacking on a guest isn't nice. Look at her. The poor things terrified." I turned to find a man dressed in a similar business suit, only he had a more friendly appearance to him. "I'm sorry miss if Butch scared you; he loves to do that to people. I'm Bobby."

"Caroline, um do you have something for my arm?" I questioned while looking down at the now blood red body part.

"Yes, my friend Kathy can pact you up before you stand before our master."

"I thought you where supposed to be sharks?"

"Ah, I guess the fish folk sent you here and didn't give you much info?" I gave a quick nod as he began to lead me down the hall past Butch. "Well we have a perception filter working on everyone making you see what seems most similar to you; in your case it seems to be a new type of species called humans or homo-sapiens."

I just nodded weakly as he opened a door to another room, one that was defiantly a hospital room.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" A woman fussed while walking over to me and taking my arm in her hands.

"Kathy, this is Caroline. She fell on the cobbled floor." Bobby explained as Kathy sat me down in a soft white chair.

"Well I take it Butch was chasing her?"

"Exactly, he never leaves them alone."

She chuckled before going to clean my wound. Once she had wiped away all the blood and bandaged it up she held out her hand to me. "It's nice to meet you Caroline. Good to always meet new people."

I took her hand in mine and shook it while simply replying, "Same to you Kathy."

"Time to go now, thank you Kathy and I will be sure to visit you later." Bobby clapped his hands before helping me to my feet

"Oh I almost forgot! I'm supposed to give this piece of paper to your leader." I rummaged around till I realized I didn’t have it. I sighed before in a flash of paper was dropped into my hand.

"You dropped this when you ran from Butch, thought it might be important. Now let's get a move on before my leader is extremely angry with me." I nodded to him before following him closely as he led me down a small hallway.

The hallway was damp and cramped, cramped to where my skinny frame barley fit. I couldn’t see how that guy was fitting. Soon enough we moved through a doorway and into a larger chamber. It was almost a complete copy of the fish leader's chamber. The only difference was the red carpet and dark russet colored bricks for a wall instead of the nice bright white of the other leader’s chamber. Sitting on the throne was a man dressed in a black suit like the rest. In his hand was a platter of bloody food, though I highly doubt it was actually what I would call food and probably what I would call a friend.

I gulped down the lump rising in my throat as Bobby stepped forward.

"Greetings sir, this young woman comes with some news from our enemies." He stepped aside and let me take cautious steps forward.

"The fish people would like you to sign this treaty." With that I opened up the paper and read off their terms.

It was a pretty simple plan really. Let them up and leave basically. If the sharks let them have two days to leave this part of the ocean they would simply pack up everything and move to a new territory and leave the sharks to have all the food here they want. With an added plus they can take the cave systems too.

_If I were their leader I'd take the sweet deal._

Once I finished reading I rolled up the paper with shaky hands as the leader's intense stare drove into my skin and shot chills straight into my system.

"Deal." I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding as he waved me up to his throne.

He signed the paper quickly before waving me off again. The next few minutes went by in a blur for me. Bobby dragged me out of the chamber and down some more hallways before pushing me into a pod. I remember a bright flash of light before I collapsed into another room, but instead of seeing Bobby I saw the fish folk.

"Did they agree?" Was the first thing from the leader's mouth as I pulled myself to my feet.

Feeling slightly proud to have just saved a race I walked over to her and held up the paper. "You guys have two days and then you will be free from their terror."

A chorus of cheers rang out everywhere. The leader gave me a hug before the group started to chat my name loudly. I was a little embarrassed from all the attention they were giving me; it was just a bit much.

Over the cheers a familiar sound reached my ears. I know that sound by heart, but is it? Looking around I saw people gasping and pointing at what was emitting the noise. Materializing in a corner was a familiar blue police box. I smiled while rushing over to it as it solidified. The door swung open to show a worried Doctor.

"Doctor!" I cried while hugging him around the neck tightly. I pulled back and turned to everyone. "Don't fear everyone, these are friends of mine."

"Then I say let the celebration begin!" The leader called before leading everyone into what I guessed was a feasting area.

"Caroline, can you explain what is going on?" Jack's voice called form within the TARDIS.

"Well boys if you must know, I just stopped a war and saved a race of fish people from getting murdered. This leads me to another question for you Doctor. Why is it that I can speak fish and shark?"

"Ah I was going to get there, once you've traveled in the TARDIS it translates every language for you to understand." I smiled at that before pulling him into another hug.

"Touching moment guys, but that lady said celebration, which means food and I'm all in." Jack pushed past us causing me to laugh before following.

The Doctor followed shortly and for the rest of our night we just had fun. We chatted with the locals. They fed us food in a true feast to celebrate my being their savior. Jack flirted with the locals and got turned down more times than normal, which put him in a bit of a sour mood. Then after praising me they began to pack up and let us all retreat to the TARDIS. Though the entire time the Doctor did not take his eyes off me, as if he was afraid he'd lose me again. I wanted to pry it from him, to get him to open up to me. Sadly I promised then not to pry. With that thought we all entered the TARDIS and took off for another adventure.


	12. Eleven

For the next few days aboard the TARDIS we traveled around to a few different places with the Doctor explaining more and more about space and time travel, plus how exactly the TARIDS works. My favorite stop we made was the one in renaissance Italy where Jack got into a fight with a bunch of guards. I truly wanted to help him, but I just couldn't stop laughing at him. The Doctor just leaned on a stack of boxes and watched him with a smile on his lips; he was just as entertained as I was.

Jack strolled off somewhere in the TARDIS declaring that he was looking for a kitchen. Of course he'd want food after running halfway across Florence on foot and having to hide on a roof for at least and hour.

"Why don't you change into more fitting attire for our time?" The Doctor called as he pressed a button on the TARDIS to make her stop somewhere in space.

His comment made me glance down at my renaissance gown that I had found in the TARDIS's massive wardrobe. I smiled while looking up at the Doctor, "I normally hate dresses. I'm surprised you convinced me into one."

"Well in my opinion it looks amazing on you." My cheeks burst into flames at the compliment and his cute smile.

"Thanks, I'll go change into something more modern." I stood up slowly and began up the stair before turning back to him, "Can I keep the dress?"

"Of course you can, I'm sure you'll knock men off their feet when they see you." He flashed me an even brighter smile causing me to pass him a goofy grin before rushing back to the wardrobe room.

As I reached the open door I saw Jack leaning on the wall smiling at me, a smile I knew all to well.

"He was not flirting with me." I held up a hand while moving past him and into the room.

"Sure, he just can't take his eyes off you, compliments you, and even flashes cute smiles at you." Jack called at me before starting towards the console room, "Don't deny it Caroline, you know that he is."

I glared at the door before his foot falls faded to a safe distance away. I turned to the many racks of clothes and mumbled under my breath at all the choices.

"Can you narrow this down to summer dresses in the colors red, blue, or green?" I asked the TARDIS while looking around. In the blink of an eye there were only about three racks left to my specifications.

I moved to the rack of blue dresses and quickly scanned through them. I picked out one before moving to the green rack, in that rack I found one with certain qualities I liked and them moved to the red rack. I liked the length of the blue dress and the bow tied around the waist, the green had a nice silk texture and cute sleeves with a nice v-neck, but I loved the ruby red color. As I reached the end of the red rack I found what I was looking for. The exact mixture I wanted.

"Thanks girl, you truly rock." I smirked before moving to my room and changing into the red dress.

While in my room I pulled my wavy hair into a pony tail while letting parts of my waves hang down on both sides of my face, falling just a little below my chin. Moving to the closet I found a pair of black high top converse and slipped them on. I twirled in place slightly with a smile as the dress spun around and then the hem rested against my knees as I sat down and pulled out some jewelry. I slipped on the necklace from my past and then put in red studs for my earrings. Glancing in the mirror I smiled my reflection.

I contemplated changing into normal attire for myself, but voted against it when the Doctor's compliment strolled around my head.

"Caroline are you ready yet?" I heard Jack call from farther down the hall.

"I'm coming you very impatient person!" I shouted before rising from my seat and flatting out my dress.

I opened my door and walked to the console room. Jack was the first to see me and he flashed me a smile before nudging the Doctor who was looking at the golden watch on his wrist. He looked up at me and a smile easily spread over his lips.

"I see one time in a dress has rubbed off on you, you look beautiful." I blushed again while nervously pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you Doctor, so where to now?" I asked hoping they would go with me, changing the subject as I reached the console.

"Well I'm only staying for one last adventure." Jack declared making me pout slightly, it was fun having Jack around.

"Alright then, how about a nice calm carnival?"

"I'm fine with that Doc, Caroline?"

I just nodded at them before moving out of the Doctors way as he set the coordinates. After a short, yet bumpy, flight we landed. Jack was the first to the door and quickly stepped out. I smiled at his eagerness before contemplating changing back into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ya coming?" The Doctor asked from my side while holding out his arm.

"Yeah, and your sure this dress is ok?" I questioned while taking his arm.

"Like I said before, you look beautiful so stop fussing about it." He flashed me a goofy smile before pulling me out of the TARDIS.

We stepped out into a carnival just like he had planed. The place was bustling with people, stalls and rides dotted the area. I spotted Jack walking over to a cute looking girl who seemed to be on her own.

"Should we save that girl?" I questioned as the Doctor's eyes traveled over to the woman.

"No," He shook his head with an eye roll before moving us to somewhere else, "she'll talk to him at her own risk. I mean imagine some strange guy walking up to you to talk to you, what would you do?"

"Kick him and walk off." I commented causing his smile to widen.

"See you aren't like most girls who would just go with him. For all they know he could be someone who's going to kill them or rape them. With Jack only one of those is a possibility, but then again you never know what that man has up his sleeve. Though with Jack I don't think you can call him a man at all, he's more of an over grown child-" The Doctor got cut off by another girl running right into him.

He caught her and quickly steadied her as I took a step back. I glanced at the girl to see she had pinned straight bright red hair and bright green eyes. She was short and thin with freckles spotting across the bridge of her nose. She looked up at the Doctor then at me. As soon as her eyes met mine a burning pain shot up in my head. I flinched away and put a hand on my head.

"I'm going to go get water." I declared before stepping away from the Doctor and this girl. The Doctor passed me a look of concern, but the further I stepped from this girl the less of my head hurt.

**The Doctor's P.O.V.**

I watched Caroline walk off before looking at the girl who ran into me, but she couldn't be here. It was supposed to be impossible! Though Caroline's reaction to seeing her makes it clear, it isn't impossible. It was then that I remembered something and nearly cursed myself for not thinking it though.

"Caroline there you are! What part of don't run off do you not get today?" I knew that voice too well also; the girl's name was Caroline. "Sorry about my friend here, she loves to run."

Standing in front of me was a blonde haired man dressed in a kind of cricket outfit, with an overcoat, an all too familiar stick of celery on the lapel, and a hat that I also knew too well. Realizing that I was staring at them with wide eyes I quickly replied.

"Oh no worries, no harm done so it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't get your names?" I flashed them a smile and a knowing look at the blonde man.

"Sorry, I'm Caroline Foxy and this is the Doctor." Caroline smiled brightly at the Doctor, a younger version of me.

"Lovely to meet you two, I'm Rory." I so badly should've thought names through and not the first one that popped into my head, oh you Ponds always coming back to me.

"Caroline, would you go get me some food please?" The Doctor asked while adding a smile to his question.

Caroline nodded before walking off to a food stall out of hearing range.

"So what regeneration are you in?" The younger me asked with a smile.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it you've got a long way to go before I'm in the picture. I just want to ask, are you about to take her home for her flying exams?" I pointed to Caroline who was chatting with the stalls man.

"Yes I am why?'"

"Just be carful, her dad is looking for you two. I still don't know why he hates you, or rather us, so much."

"Yes, Caroline's farther is very confusing. Now though I think Caroline and I should go, don't want anything bad to happen here tonight. Is she with you?'

I opened my mouth to reply when I saw her leaning on a wall to the side watching us. I let my eyes lock on her causing the other Doctor to look over at her too.

"Ah, black hair and still those green eyes, she looks great. Keep her safe."

"You too, even though I kind of already know the trouble you two are going to get in, spoilers though." I gave him a small smile before letting him go back over to the Caroline I used to know.

I did know all too well what was going to happen to those two.

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I strolled out of the bathrooms only to stop in my tracks. It was him! The guy who gave me the necklace, he was conversing with the Doctor. They both wore the same look on their faces, a look of knowledge, age, sadness . . . and love. They obviously cared deeply for someone.

I leaned on the red brick wall as their eyes wandered over to me. I was a little shocked to see the Doctor smiling brightly at me and the mystery man giving me a look of what could only be described as love. I knew he cared deeply for me. My hand traveled to my necklace and his eyes flashed to it making him smile even brighter. So this was him, but I just couldn't go up and confront him. The Doctor had no clue what dreams I've been having.

The man strolled over to the red haired girl as the Doctor came back to me.

"Feeling any better?" He asked while resting a hand on my forehead.

I swatted his hand away before replying, "Yeah just a weird headache, come on let's go find Jack."

With that we never spoke of that moment and instead enjoyed a break from running for our lives. We did save a bunch of young men and women from Jack's flirting and I managed to find out the Doctor's favorite hat, a fez, a fez which I confiscated and put atop my head as we strolled around the carnival. We stayed for a few more rides before heading back off into the TARDIS. Once inside Jack declared he needed to get home.

I gave him a hug before he used his vortex manipulator to head home. Once he was gone the Doctor set some destination.

"Where to now then? Since it seems you already have a clue." I posed while watching him dance round the console.

"To find your memories, I think it's time to start the search again."


	13. Twelve

I sat quietly as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS back to where we had left the pocket watch. I was contemplating confronting him about the man he was talking to, I knew he was someone who could've explained what happened to me. Though when the Doctor looked at him and his red haired friend . . . I don't know he seemed so unhappy all of a sudden. The look in his eyes was that of someone who had lost everything.

"Alright Caroline, well the TARDIS never gets the time right so we are a bit late. I can not detect the pocket watch in the ocean. A ship picked it up and I do not like the look of this ship." He motioned for me to open the doors as he pressed a few buttons.

I stood up and walked over to the police box doors. Pulling them in I was greeted by a ship floating around in space. Looking it over I noticed something familiar.

"Doctor!" I called while closing the doors and walking to the stairs, "It has an American flag on it."

"Was it tattered or ripped?"

"A little I think. I'm not sure it was too far away to tell. Why?"

"Well I just need to do something." The TARDIS shifted a bit before he ran over to the doors. Upon opening them I saw we were resting on the top of this space ship. I rolled my eyes as he took a step out and scanned the metal with the sonic.

As the buzzing come to a stop he flicked his wrist. I saw him glare at the sonic before he closed the doors and stepped inside.

"This ship might not be the best place for us." I gave him a glare as he brushed past me, "I mean it's not what you think. You see an American flag and think alright that's good American's, but then you get a closer look and see a tattered ripped up flag. Maybe not so good I guess. Then I scan it and we are in trouble. I'm sorry, but we can not go in there."

"Can you stop rambling for just a second and tell me what is going on?" I growled while crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"This ship is full of, um well . . . bad people. People who shouldn't be here. I'm going to guess; they turned on their country and were shot at and chased off. Their ship is damaged and broken a bit, well not a bit, a lot broken actually."

"So it's a rouge American ship? That posses as an American ship?"

"Exactly! So if we go looking for the watch-"

"Which we will."

"-we have to be very carful. Who knows what sick games they play with prisoners. I never liked being a prisoner. Though if you are being persistent about going, change into something you can run in."

I flashed him a smile before hugging him and then running up the stairs. Once in my room I quickly changed into a pair of black flared jeans, a white t-shirt, my black high-top converse, and a black zip-up hoodie. I took off all my jewelry except for my necklace and rushed out to the console room.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked while skipping down the stairs, giddy as ever.

_I am about to get my memories back! Well that is to say if this goes as we plan and we don’t get caught._

"Yes let's go and be quiet." I waved a hand at him before we stepped out into a metal hallway which was only lit by green lights in the ceiling. The room had an eerie sense to it by just looking at it, but the added hue the lights gave it made it even creepier.

Once the TARDIS was locked we started off down the hallway. There were no doors, no windows, no wall lights, and from the looks of things, no vents. The air was stuffy and the green hue didn't set well at all with me.

After a while of moving cautiously the Doctor stuck his hand out in front of me to stop me from walking. I was confused till I looked up and saw a guard walking ahead of us. Before I could voice my opinion the Doctor grabbed me hand and slowly pulled me down a different hallway. I followed him closely while keeping an eye on the path behind us to see if he was following. After we walked a good distance the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the area.

"I told you this was not a good idea." He hissed quietly while gripping my hand tightly.

"Why what is this place?" I asked urgently as he pulled me up to stand beside him.

"It's like a game type place. They kidnap people off of planets and use them for . . . entertainment." He grimaced at this fact while holding my hand tighter as we rushed along the corridors.

"Well do you know where the TARDIS is?"

"That's the problem I can't locate her in this place and that guy can tell where we are. It won't be long before he finds us and I have no idea how big this grid is."

"What happens if they catch us?"

"I don't know so just stay close and we should really keep quiet."

I only nodded in response before locking my eyes on the paths before us. We turned a few more corners when my eyes caught a familiar shade of blue in the corner. I tugged on the Doctors hand to get him to look, but his wide eyes were set forward.

Taking a deep breath I looked up to see the guard smiling at us.

"What do we have here, stowaways?" I shrank behind the Doctor as the man's eyes landed on me.

He was sickly pale from being stuck in the ship for so long, but his eyes were a bright red like my dress from the other day. He flashed me a toothy grin before pointing his gun at us.

"Follow me and if you try to run I will shoot one of you." The Doctor just stood still until he began to walk, then he followed.

I knew it wasn't the best decision. This was the Doctor though and from what I had learned he hates harm coming to his companions. So I just held onto his hand and followed him. We passed by other guards on our way out and a few people who looked to be prisoners.

_Maybe we can save them, I'm sure they're just waiting for that one person to rescue them._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when we were roughly shoved into a caged area. Standing on the other side were two crazy looking people.

"A fight ring?" I questioned as the two men picked up matching pistols.

"Yeah I guess so, see entertainment." The Doctor stated as a crowd started to form around the cage.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver as I did what I do best, fight.

As soon as they started firing off shots we both dodged to the side. I heard the sonic buzz and then saw the guns spark and drop to the floor. Seeing my opening I jumped back to feet and ran at them. I kicked one in the head while knocking the other off his feet as he drove for a punch to my head. As they both got to their feet I spun around kicking the first one in the head and smashing it to the floor. I saw a bit of blood start to form on the side of his head where it connected to the ground.

Fear rushed me as I realized that there must have been something in the air that was weakening their entire bodies, which in turn made them venerable and crazed.

A gun shot ran out and I quickly jumped back to see that the Doctor had shot the other in the heart. Blood gushed out of the wound, more so than it normally would have.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor rushed over to me and I noticed that some of the blood had splattered on my arm and the side of my face.

"No, I just realized something about these people." I was cut short by the guards opening the cage and beckoning us to come out. I was handed a towel and rag before we were shoved down a few hallways. I cleaned my jacket and face before they put us in a small, cold, damp, dark cell.

I collapsed onto the ground and shook my head.

"Caroline, what's wrong." The Doctor took a seat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer.

"If we don't get out of here soon," I paused while taking a deep breath as I saw little white specks floating in the air, "we're going to die. There is something on this ship in the air that is driving everyone slowly crazy. The prisoners more so because, I'm going to guess they don't get substantial food or anything. If you noticed taking those guys down was so easy and they bleed so much. That's not normal."

I shivered at the memory as the Doctor pulled me closer.

"We'll get out of here, just watch and see. I won't let anything happen to you."

I just nodded as my head rested on his shoulder. I felt the need for sleep wash over me as my eyelids slid closed over my eyes.


	14. Thirteen

My eyes fluttered open as a sudden feeling of cold rushed through me. I shivered while pulling my jacket tighter around me. Looking around I mumbled under my breath as I saw we were indeed in a cell and it wasn't a dream like I'd hoped. I let my eyes drop to the floor and close again.

"You awake yet Caroline?" The Doctor's calm, quiet, sweet voice asked from beside me.

I nodded sadly while letting my head fall back onto the stone wall.

I felt him shift next to me and after a bit of silence he asked, "Are you cold?"

"A little actually." I replied quietly as my head lifted off the wall and back into a straight up position.

I heard him shifting and then felt him push me forward slightly; I complied and let him slip his tweed coat over my shoulders. Once the coat was in place I leaned back on the wall, pulling the tweed tighter around me, and let him slip his arm around my shoulders. My head fell onto his shoulder as he fiddled with his screwdriver with his free hand.

"You were correct, about the contaminated air. Seems something got spilled into the vents and is floating all around us. It won't affect me much, but you are who I'm worried about." I smiled at that before listening to him as he continued, "Prolonged exposure with little food or water drives you insane and you want to kill everything. That must be why this ship was going to be destroyed, a head officer must've noticed the leak too late and ordered the ship to be destroyed. So they ran and started to catch prisoners and this whole thing started."

I felt his green eyes lock onto my head as I nodded in understanding. We were in real danger.

"I need to find a way out of here soon, now I would just unlock that door, but the locks are wood."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"My sonic screwdriver doesn't work on wood."

I only chuckled and rolled my eyes, some amazing alien he is.

"The time it takes for this parasite in the air to start taking effect is . . ." He paused for a moment and I turned to look at his horror stricken face, ". . . only four hours or less. Caroline I am so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have come here, we should've waited."

"Doctor it’s okay; we'll make it out alright. Just keep a positive outlook."

"Positive outlook? Caroline how can you be so calm at this moment? You're going to die! Probably try to even kill me in a bit."

"I'm not calm Doctor, I'm absolutely terrified."

A silence fell over us as I shifted uncomfortably under his wide eyed gaze. I pulled the tweed even tighter and stuffed my arms in the long sleeves. Then buried my head in the collar of it with my arms holding my knees to my chest. His gaze didn't faultier and then he let it fall.

"You're right; it'll all be okay in the end." He then proceeded to pull me onto his lap with my head rested on his chest.

He rested his chin on my head. I closed my eyes, letting my hands rest neatly in my lap. His right arm snaked around my waist while the other came around and rested on the side of my head, holding me close to him.

"Don't worry about anything. I'm the Doctor and I can do anything and I will save you." I smiled weakly as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"What if I do die here though, without getting my memories back?"

"That won't happen."

"How can you by sure though?"

"I'm the Doctor so trust me. I mean you used to trust me in the past, before you lost your memories. I was there that day and we were so close. Though not many people agreed with me and you being friends. I looked different then; a bit odd my style was though."

"Blonde hair, cricket uniform, little hat, and a stick of celery?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Remember the night I hit my head, that's what I dreamt about. The night I lost my memories, but I couldn't hear anything. All I saw was the scene play out before me from my eyes!"

"Yes, it makes sense. Your mind was split at the point."

"Split from what?"

"Well I guess there's no use hiding it now. Since I'm spilling so much already to you. Caroline you aren't human and I know it sounds far fetched since you are basically human in every aspect, but I have proof. When Jack took a scan of you that day he found you, he found one thing out of place. You have one working heart and a dormant one on your right side."

"What does that mean? I'm an alien?"

"Yes, my race actually. Caroline that necklace is even more proof because, I gave that to you and I remember it clear as day. I gave it to you so I'd know you when I saw you. You're a-"

He was of by the cell door being thrown open and an alarm ringing out. I sat frozen as prisoners rushed out of their cages, going to the exits.

Shooting up to my feet I looked wide eyed at the Doctor.

"I guess it's time to leave." I whispered as the Doctor rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess so come on then let's go." The Doctor took my hand in his. We stepped out of the cell only to be thrown against the opposite wall as the ship took a sharp turn.

"What's going on now?!" I growled as I peeled myself off the wall.

"Well they found their runaway ship and are now going to destroy it." With that he grabbed my hand again and pulled me along down the hallway.

We followed the other prisoners up a flight of stairs and into a labyrinth of hallways. Corner after corner and hallway after hallway we rushed through the maze of pathways. We ran into many prisoners with every bend. A few of the higher officers ran into us with some laser pistols, narrowly escaped. A few came at us with shock batons, most likely they left a few bruises.

My feet slide as the ship curved off course. I landed hard on the metal floor coughing. I slowly sat up onto my knees and then the Doctor proceeded to help me up onto my feet.

“Come on we’ve got to keep moving.” He urged me while pushing me in front of him.

At the next corner a familiar blue box greeted us in the distance.

“Doctor!” I declared while rushing forward to the box.

Just a few feet short a baton flew in front of me knocking my feet out from under me. My hands shot out in front of me, thankfully, breaking my fall. Looking up and behind me I saw a guard hovering over me with a sickening smile.

“Time to die pretty.” I closed my eyes instinctively as I waited for the painful blow.

“No!” The Doctor shouted followed by a thud of something hitting a wall.

Opening my eyes I was greeted by the Doctor punching the guard in the face and picking up the shock baton. I pulled myself up to my knees, again.

“They’re easier to knock out when they have theses parasites running through them.” His green eyes locked on mine as my vision began to swim slightly.

“Doctor, I think we should get in the TARDIS.” My statement was backed with a large explosion down the hallway which to me looked like fireworks.

I snapped my eyes shut as breathing suddenly got extremely hard. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and another under my knees. The ground left me and was replaced by air as someone carried me somewhere.

_I am losing it, I can tell. Those stupid parasites must’ve gotten into my system, which means I can kiss my sanity good bye._

“Doctor?” I tried to call out, but I could only hear static. Kind of like when you’ve left your TV on with no channel playing, just static.

My eyelids seemed glued shut as I tried to pull them open. I was terrified and began to panic. I couldn’t move at all, but I could feel everything! A stinging pain in my heart, a pounding ache in my head, the Doctor’s arms holding me up and setting me onto a hard metal floor. The feel of his hands cupping my face and trying to open my eyes, maybe he did open them, but I couldn’t see anything. My chest felt constricted like something was pushing my heart in and squeezing it. My lungs were drained of all air and not receiving any to replenish it. I couldn’t breathe, but my mouth was opened and something poured into it. The thick liquid traveled down my throat and I started to cough. Felling rushed though me and chased away all the pain as I gasped for air.

“Caroline, thank Rosaline you’re alright!” The Doctor exclaimed as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

I took deep breaths as I fought back the tears that threatened to spill.

“I thought I was going to die.” I whispered as I buried my head in his shoulder and hugged him back.

“Well you were going to die if I hadn’t thought up a quick remedy. I’m just so glad you’re okay and not harmed in anyway.” His muffled voice replied as his head buried into my shoulder.

I let the tears slip out and onto his tweed jacket as we sat on the TARDIS floor holding each other. I let myself break slightly, a crack in my tough exterior. If the Doctor truly was someone I trusted so much in my past he probably had a right to see me through my worst. As the tears fell I felt him rub my back softly trying to calm me down. He whispered soothing words to me as I slowly stopped crying.

“Will you be up to getting the pocket watch?” He whispered after a bit of silence.

I only nodded in response, I wanted to remember everything. _There is no way I can live without remembering this man._


	15. Fourteen

I decide to stay grounded with my head resting on the stem of the console as the Doctor flew us to a safe landing as the other ship took a crash landing. A blue ice pack rested on my head as the Doctor knelt in front of me, cautions and worried green eyes scanning me over.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked quietly while picking the ice pack off my head.

"Head's better and I have you to thank. You saved my life, with such urgency I also noticed. Why?" I cocked my head to the side as our different shades of green clashed, both looking intently into the other for an answer.

The Doctor took a deep breath while rocking back on his heels, "You are someone very close to me. Even if you had your memories back you wouldn't know this, I've only just admitted it. That's not the reason why we are here right now though. We are here to find the pocket watch among the wreckage."

He stood up and held a hand out for me which I gladly took and let him pull me up to my feet. He rested a hand on my shoulder to steady me as I swayed on my feet slightly.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine; just stop worrying about me so much."

The Doctor responded with a bright smile before leading me to the TARDIS doors. I followed him while trying not to trip over my own feet.

"Shouldn't we scan the area?" I questioned causing his hand to hover over the door lock for a second.

"Nah, it'll be fine. I mean if we see anything bad just close the doors, obviously."

"Well how are we supposed to know? Someone could be waiting to soot us!"

"I'm not supposed to worry am I?"

"This is different! I'm afraid we're going to die and you just worry if any little thing happens to me. Like say I get shot on the shoulder, only it grazes it barley, you would fuss over me and leave the person who shot me alone. Where if Jack was here he'd tackle the guy because, he knows I don't need any attention just yet because, it was a graze."

"What if it's a girl that shot you?"

"Doctor you're straying from the point!"

He simply waved me off and pulled the doors in while I rubbed my head in frustration. I dared a glance over the Doctor's shoulder to the sight.

The wreckage of the ship, which was just broken and twisted metal, was being raided by a bunch of big bats. No, they aren't bats I know those creatures. I strained my eyes to get a closer look before the Doctor slammed the doors of the TARDIS close.

"Bad, bad, very bad . . ." He trailed off while turning to look back at me.

"What are those things, bats?"

"Worse than bats my dear Caroline. Far worse than bats, they are Krillitane."

I cringed away from the Doctor as a wave of pain washed over my brain. As if the world had slowed down I watched the Doctor rise up and my legs gave out under me. I saw the Doctor slowly run to me and help hold me up off the metal floor. My vision blurred immensely as I was shot into my own head.

_"Caroline run!" The Doctor shouted as Krillitane charged for my head. I couldn't just leave him though!_

_As the creature flew faster towards me I ran towards it, as it was barley a foot from me I slide under it. Successfully I stumbled to my feet and fell into the Doctor's outstretched arms laughing along with him. He helped me steady on my feet as I bounced in glee._

_"Doctor you saw that right?" I asked breathlessly as my straight red hair fell in front of my eyes._

_"I did, I did and it was lovely. Though I think we should be more worried about him." I followed his pointed finger to the now very angry Krillitane._

_Taking my eyes off my blonde friend I looked fully to see that our Krillitane friend was pulling itself up on its feet. I grabbed the Doctor's coat sleeve and yanked him down the hall. He stumbled slightly before sticking that stupid piece of celery in his coat pocket._

_"Why is it so pissed again?" I growled while quickly moving down the stairs._

_"Don't you remember? You threw a bunch of rocks at its head because; it wouldn’t leave that boy alone. I tried to stop you, but you kind of hit me." I flashed him a glare before rushing out the front doors and into the big field._

_"I swear the next Krillitane I see will have me mauling it, no matter what you do to try to stop me."_

"You and me . . . a Krillitane . . ." I trailed off while looking at the Doctor in a new light. I saw from that one memory that he is someone who cares deeply for me.

The Doctor gave me a curious look before realization dawned on his sweet face. "You remember?"

"Well a bit, just the part where we ran from a Krillitane. You had blonde hair . . . I don't really know."

"It's okay." I felt him rest a hand on my arm before I broke out of my daze to look up at him.

"How did I suddenly remember that?"

"I think we really need to find the pocket watch."

"Stop avoiding the question!"

I covered my mouth while trying to calm my fears and stem my tears flowing out.

_Why can’t he see I am scared? I mean come on, what happens to me when I do get my memories back? Will I stop existing and a new Caroline Foxy take my place?_

“I’m so sorry.” I shook my head while hanging it in shame as I moved away from the Doctor.

He rested both his hands on my shoulders and let his forehead rest on mine. “No don’t you dare be sorry, I should really pay attention to you. You are the most amazing person in the universe. You are very different too, Time Lord and human at once. It’s never been done before . . . I’m sorry to say I do not know what is going to happen . . . I mean I have an idea of two things. Though I don’t think you want to hear them.”

“Tell me please.” I begged him quietly as my eyes slid shut.

“Well fine, if you think you can handle it. You will either basically stop existing . . . or you’ll be the same person with your memories back and nothing will change. It is so hard to tell though. You are Time Lord, you have two hearts and the brain capacity of a Time Lord, but yet only one heart works. Fascinating and confusing all at once. Remember this though Caroline, if you fade and stop existing I will never forget you, never.” He planted a kiss on my head before pulling me into a tight hug. “You are amazing Caroline Foxy, never forget that.”

I could only nod my head weakly while clutching to his jacket and taking in the moment, the calm before the storm.

I let out a chuckle as my eyes landed on his blue bow-tie. “You need a new piece of attire.”

“Bow-ties are cool so no I don’t need to change it.” A chuckle escaped my lips making my smile grow.

“They are actually pretty cool; you are probably the only person who can pull one off.”

Our ringing laughter filled the empty console room with its warm noise. I pulled myself back from the Doctor to let him dry my tears. I smiled up at him as he ran a hand through my hair. At this distance I could really look into his eyes, into the depths of them and see just how old he was, see just how much he cared for me.

“Let’s go find that pocket watch shall we?”


	16. Fifteen

I was right to describe the ship as broken and twisted pieces of metal, that's all it was! Kicking a stray piece of burning metal I watched as the Doctor scanned the area over with his Sonic Screwdriver. He looked intently at it while spinning it in his hands before moving around to scan another spot.

My eyes wandered around looking for any signs of life, technology, or just anything other than broken metal.

"Doctor it's strange." I stated aloud causing him to look at me through his hair that decided to fall in his face.

"What's strange?"

"What's strange is the fact that there isn't a trace of anything but broken metal from the ship's frame, no bodies or technology."

A large grin took over his face as he tapped my nose lightly.

"Brilliant, I was hopping you'd catch on. Yes it is very curious. As you can see there are no bodies, no food, no computers, no buttons, no bedding and only metal. It’s as if nothing was ever in the ship." The Doctor spun on heel and quickly went back to scanning the ruins.

I took the quiet time to ponder over where everything could've gone to. There was no way it all just vanished into thin air.

My head lifted up to scan our surroundings. We were in the middle of a clearing with a large, thick forest surrounding us. Looking up to the horizon I caught a glimpse of a blackbird shape flying off. Then the sun hit something silver and shiny in the birds grasp, more metal.

"The Krillitane!" I exclaimed as it finally clicked in my head.

I was passed a confused look before I quickly explained.

"That must've been what they wanted, to take everything back to the base."

"Yes that's a good idea and all but, the Krillitane aren't hoarders or collectors. They're planners and thinkers with big elaborate schemes."

"What if they aren't the ones needing it?"

"So what you are suggesting is that someone is controlling all the Krillitane?"

"Yes precisely, this is very odd for them so they have to be under a spell or trance. Someone is controlling them. Doctor, I am positive they are not in control here, believe me please."

He held my gaze for a long second before grabbing my hand and roughly pulling me along with him.

“Doctor what are you doing?” I inquired while trying to keep my balance on the rocky terrain.

I was flashed a grin as he pulled me closer to him. “We my dear are going to find where the Krillitane have taken all of our stuff.”

“How are we doing that?” My arm linked with his as we walked side-by-side down the field.

“They flew that way which is . . .” he paused, licked his finger, held it up in the air and smiled, “west, let’s go Foxy.”

Slowly the field began to turn into a densely packed forest, full of winding and curving paths with many strange scents in the mixture. Glancing up I could faintly see some stars popping up in the quickly darkening sky. Instinctively, I leaned in closer to the Doctor.

“Caroline, are you afraid of the dark?” The Doctor asked quietly while looking down at me.

Shifting slightly I looked at my hands embarrassed.

“Oh I didn’t mean to embarrass you, it’s a natural fear. More people are afraid of the dark for things in it than just a strange fear; some might not even know why they’re afraid of it.” He explained quickly while nervously clasping his hands in front of him.

“Recently I haven’t been though; I find it weird that suddenly this fear has come back to me tenfold. It was the first night with Jack that I realized it, my very first night in this mind set. Jack went to go get coffee and I was alone in his office. The lights in his office were on, but all the other lights were off.” A visible shiver passed down my spine at the memory that was clear as ever. “I was fine to start with . . . then a sudden fear clutched me. Only one thought rang in my head, he’s going to kill me. Ever since then I have had troubles sleeping at night or any dark time. To help me recover from it Jack made a bunch of recordings of him talking or the team chatting aimlessly so I would feel as if someone was watching over me. It worked actually. Well, up until I started to remember you.”

We lapsed back into silence as we continued to walk. It was a few minutes before the Doctor spoke up.

“I know what you’ve been afraid of all this time; I’m very surprised it fell into this life with you too. Though from now on I will help you try and not worry about whatever is after you. Besides what’s after you cannot hurt you as long as I’m near.” He proceeded to wrap an arm around my shoulders as we turned around another corner.

As I lifted my head I was greeted by a big, dark, looming castle.

“Where in the world did that come from?”

“Well that’s a good question, let’s go investigate.” He flashed me a brilliant smile before rushing forward towards the castle. 

The castle had dark green vines crawling up every stone and crack and you could see that the place was worn with age, maybe hundreds of years or more, yet not a single stone was out of place or crumbling. The front gates were wrapped tightly in a green ivy covering, they opened easy enough though with only a small squeak. 

The Doctor bounced up each step to the doors as if going to his favorite relative’s house. Clasping my hands behind my back I slowly followed him.

At the soft touch of the Doctor’s finger tips the doors swung open wide. A sickening feeling dropped into the pit of my stomach as I watched. Then, as if to make my fear worse, there lay the pocket watch glimmering in the middle of the floor.

I hung back slightly as the Doctor rushed forward.

“Isn’t this too easy?” I called out to him while taking very cautious steps inside.

“Never! They wouldn’t do that.” I watched his hand grasp the watch and oh so easily pluck it off the floor. “Nothing’s happened so I think we have an all clear.”

Then a warm puff of air hit my head, not a small warm puff either. My green eyes widened slightly as all the possibilities raced through my head. Bracing myself for the worst I took a deep breath before turning around. Not even fully looking back I could see a wing, tail, clawed foot, a clawed hand and just about screamed.

“Doctor, maybe for once I was right and you were wrong.” My shaky voice betrayed me as I now fully faced the larger Krillitane head on, while taking long strides backwards.

After a few long strides I felt the Doctor’s hands rest on my arms and his head next to mine.

“Caroline I do believe you are fully correct.” A loud roar or scream fell from the creature sending my nerves into over drive. “Run!”

I followed the Doctor’s orders quickly by dashing up the closet set of stairs. Upon reaching the top I took a left turn and ran further down the hall, the Doctor at my heels and the creature near his.

“In here!” He took my hand and pulled me into a side door.

Once he had successfully locked the door with his sonic we looked up to see it was a tower with a winding staircase. Taking the lead I grabbed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, and began up the stairs.


	17. Sixteen

The stairs felt never ending as we rushed higher up them. I was running out of breath quickly while the Doctor was running brisk fully next to me with no problem. It wasn’t really fair.

“You having two hearts isn’t fair, Time Lords can always run faster than humans.” I mumbled under my breath before flooring to a complete stop.

With wide eyes I stared straight ahead of me. Did I just say that? I suddenly remembered all about Time Lords. Aliens from Gallifrey who travel through time and space, rulers of time and space.

“Caroline what’s the matter?” It was the Doctor, yet he sounded so far away from me.

My eyes slowly looked up to him, only I couldn’t take them off the pocket watch in his hand. The watch seemed to be emitting a strange golden dust that happened to be extremely light.

“Time Lords . . . I remember all about them and I mean every detail about them. Gallifrey, galactic coordinates are ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from Galactic Zero Center, telepathic abilities, Rassilon, the council, the architecture . . .” I trailed off while snapping my eyes shut as if to hopefully stem this sudden flow of information.

“Come on we have got to get you back to the TARDIS, now.” He squeezed my hand while gently pulling me along.

I silently followed him just a few more turns before a wooden door greeted us like a beacon of hope. We sped up our pace and threw the door open.

As we stumbled past the threshold I could register only one single thing, or person, in front of me. “You?!” I screamed in shock while holding onto the Doctor’s sleeve.

Standing in front of us was the woman who has been chasing me. Her dark green pixie cut hair and piercing green eyes are hard to forget. She was dressed in a more traditional outfit: A pitch black dress that cascaded down to the floor, no shoes were casing her feet meaning she was free to run about. Resting on her thin shoulders was a dark green cape which symbolizes her attachment to nature, though I think that attachment is ill suited.

Shaking my head quickly I growled to myself.

_How do I keep remembering all these things?_

“Yes Caroline it’s me!” A musical laugh pierced my ears making me flinch back involuntarily. “You came to me just as I foresaw, my husband will be so thrilled for me. I mean I expected you Caroline, but your date is such an added bonus.”

As her giddy laugh surrounded us the Doctor took a step forward while pushing me behind him. Passing him a glare I tried to step forward only to have him hold his arm in front of me. Looking up into his eyes I saw him glaring at her with almost dark green eyes, it was then I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Taking that as a sign not to mess with him I took a step back behind him.

“Oh you are still so protective of her Doctor. I personally like your old sate better, you were a little older looking then so you were a bit weaker than this younger form. Though I think I can deal with it.” She cracks her knuckles while starting across the room towards us.

“Mercy!” I shouted while pushing the Doctor aside.

“Caroline are you insane? Wait!” I waved him off while taking long strides towards her.

“Your name is Mercy; we got you banished from your planet because you were criminals. Even though you were trying to clear your names that will never change how many kids you murdered.”

“Oh those little brats deserved it.” She spat out as we stood face to face. “Not a single one of those little nuisances deserved to live.”

“Why is that Mercy? None of them did any harm to you!”

“Well none of them respected what their parents did for them. So I showed them what punishment they deserved!”

“Yet you were exactly like those kids when you were their age.”

Her face froze in utter shock. I sly grin grew on my lips, I caught her now.

“Yes, exactly like those kids Mercy. I had Doc over there take me back in time to see what you did as a kid. I think the real reason you killed every last one of those kids was to cause the parents grief for not doing anything about their kids, I mean your parents certainly didn’t.”

“Shut up.”

“No! Your parents never cared about you and that’s what drove you crazy. You disrespected them and they never attacked you or punished you. So to make your life easier you blame them for how you turned out in life, though in reality you could’ve just turned yourself around and respected them. If you had done that we wouldn’t be standing here!”

“SHUT UP!” The ground shook as her terrifying roar ripped the air around us.

I felt the Doctor’s hand in mine as he spun me around and into his arms. Where I had been standing was a huge paw. Looking up the large leg I saw she had morphed into her true form. Her true form was a huge dog; tall, muscular and lean, with rippling green fur, and piercing green eyes. A howl erupted from her as she snapped her large sharp teeth towards us.

Fear coursed through my veins as the Doctor led me away from her.

“Caroline come on! We have to leave!” He shouted while tugging my hand.

I snapped back into reality as she came towards us. We raced out a different door into a large hallway covered in vines and dust. Looking left I saw a promising stair case and ran. Sure enough it led straight down to the main hall. We bounded down into the entry way only to be greeted by a hoard of Krillitane.

My hand found peace in the Doctor’s as we raced outside. The Krillitane never let up as we reached the forest line and then I felt it.

A sudden sound of two heart beats in my ears, but not from the Doctor and I. It was coming from my own body.

“Doctor!” I cried trying to get his attention.

It was as if he didn’t hear me. I tried pulling on his hand only to find that all my strength had left me. My legs began to give out. At the speed we were running I felt myself stumble and slide sideways. Something hard hit the back of my head making my vision blurry. The Doctor’s hand slipped from my hand as I fell onto the dirt.

“Caroline!” I heard him shout as I hit a hard surface.

Looking around I saw the pocket watch lying broken open on the ground in front of me, golden dust pouring out of it. As it came towards me my whole world fell into a black pit.


	18. Seventeen: Doctor Number Five

_**Doctor Number Five** _

The Doctor and I rushed into his TARDIS, my face lit up with glee. He closed the doors before setting his hat on the coat rack.

“So where to next Doctor, an alien plant or some more Earth history?” I questioned while leaning on the console.

He walked over to me and began to press a few buttons, “Gallifrey.”

“No!” I snapped as soon as the word left his mouth.

“Caroline do not fight me one this.”

“Doctor come on you can’t take me back now! Plus if we head back now my father might be around.”

“We don’t have a choice. I have to have you back in time for you flying courses.”

“Doctor, how is it I’m older than you and you call the shots?”

“Well that my dear Caroline is because, you are an eight hundred year old child where I am just a wise youngster so I know better than you, plus the fact that I’m not taking my flying courses so late in my life time.”

I rolled my bright green eyes and shoved him playfully. He smiled at me before setting out course. As soon as we landed he ushered my out of the TARDIS.

It was early morning in Gallifrey and the orange glow of the sky greeted me kindly as I strolled down the street to my house.

Upon entering I was greeted by my father’s harsh glare. I stood stark still as he looked me over, I had been caught. That look was the same look he gave me the first time I was caught with the Doctor.

“Hello father, what are you doing home?” I calmly questioned as I absent mindedly fixed my hair.

“Well,” He began while taking a step in my direction, “I was waiting for your mother. Then I go to your room, where you were supposed to be studying for todays examine, to find it void and empty. Your journal was missing too, so I decided to wait and see where you went off to.”

“Father please you don’t understand-”

“Silence!” The word bounced off every wall in the house coming back to my ears to remind me of his rage and the fact of how much he truly hates me. “Outside now, lead me to the Doctor’s TARDIS.”

I couldn’t refuse him. Turning on heel I walked back outside with my journal clutched close to my hearts. I quietly led the way with a sense of dread coating me. Upon reaching the door I gave five quick knocks before it opened.

“Caroline that was quick or did you seriously-” The words died in his throat as he looked at me, then my father.

“Doctor it’s nice to see you’ve been taking good care of my . . . descendent.” He spat that last word with so much hatred I visibly flinched.

Quickly I rushed over to the Doctor’s side and hid myself behind him. My dad let out a small chuckle before examining the TARDIS. We took this time to have a quick conversation.

“Doctor I think we both know what’s going to transpire today.” I whispered as he turned to face me.

“Sadly yes I know, but we can change it. I highly doubt that this is a fixed point in time. We’ll get through this.” I shook my head as I fought back tears.

“Take this and keep it safe. I want you to give it to me as soon as you find me. Well that is if I actually survive tonight.”

The Doctor hesitantly took the journal out of my hands and looked it over. He then set it down on the console before pulling me into a tight hug. Closing my eyes I took the moment in, his arms around me in a protective embrace while he whispered words of courage and confidence into my ear.

“There’s something else I need to tell you Doctor.” I went onto my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear. “Please know that I love you.”

Stepping back I could see a look of shock rest on his face, yet shock was not what I registered in his eyes. In his eyes I could see love and sadness.

I smiled before turning to face my father.

“Let’s make this quick.” He declared before a gun shot rang out.

A burning sensation ripped through my chest causing me to fall to my knees in sheer pain. My hands instinctively clutched at my mortally wounded chest. The blood I could feel was seeping out and coating my shirt and jacket rather quickly.

“What have you done!?” The Doctor screamed as he sank down to next me. “She’s your daughter!”

“You are terribly wrong Doctor; if she was my daughter she would be very different. I never wanted a daughter, I wanted a son! Not some innocent, spineless, weak, little brat!” The words fell from his mouth like flesh eating poison onto me as I felt the regeneration process begin. “She will face the worst end I can think for a Time Lord.”

With that he harshly threw the Doctor across the console room and pulled me to my feet. Stumbling I was pulled over to the right side of the room and through a door I never noticed was there. Inside this room was only one object dangling from the ceiling.

“This Chameleon Arch should do the trick.” He forced me to stand through the pain as he put my head inside the device.

As he set up the pocket watch I saw my hands begin to glow, signaling the beginning of my regeneration. I looked up to see the Doctor standing mortified in the doorway.

One single tear slide down my cheek as I felt the fires of regeneration course through me, my head snapped back as I felt my body consumed by fire.

Yet it wasn’t just the fires of regeneration I felt, it was a combination of regeneration and having my physical DNA being altered. I was regenerating yet I was also being converted from Time Lord to Human. An ear piercing scream ripped from me as the pain reached new heights. As my pain sored so did my mind. I could feel it drifting off to another state as I felt my physical body change.

“Caroline!” I slide to the floor as the Doctor rushed for me.

He took the pocket watch from my father before moving me away from him and into the console room. I smiled up at him as the world began to slip away.

“Don’t leave me you can’t leave me.” I could still hear everything that was transpiring, though I couldn’t see a bloody thing.

My father and the Doctor where shouting at each other, both furious with the other. After a short burst of silence I heard a loud sickening sound of metal cracking.

My pocket watch was cracked open.

My vision came back to me suddenly to see the Doctor standing above me with tears threating to spill from his usually happy eyes.

“Don’t cry Doctor, please don’t cry now. We’ll work it out someday.” I whispered softly with a worn out smile on my face.

He only briefly nodded before pulling a silver chain out of his pocket. It was a necklace with a four leaf clover and out initials engraved on the back, ‘CD’.

“Keep his in reminder of me, this way I know if you at least subconsciously remember me.” In response I gave a weak nod and let him put it on me. Then he pulled a piece of psychic paper and put it in my hands, “Another piece of me to take with you.”

“Don’t forget I love you?” I whispered as I watched him walk to the console.

“I love too my dear Caroline.” With that noted I gladly let my world fade away.


	19. Eighteen

“Doctor,” I called as I felt the world comeback to me.

I could remember everything, everything. Surprisingly I was still Caroline Foxy of Gallifrey and Caroline Foxy from Torchwood.

_Hopefully the Doctor can explain this to me so I’m not as confused._

Feeling slowly seeped into me and an instant shiver ran through my body as it registered the cold metal underneath me.

_Wait a second, last time I checked we were rushing through a forest. Then I hit my head and the pocket watch opened._

Pulling myself into a sitting position I quickly scanned my surroundings. My location happened to be the TARDIS console room.

“Doctor where are you?” I called out while rising up to my feet.

The TARDIS wasn’t giving off the normal warm glow; it was there yet very dim and hard to see. Something was clearly wrong but my muffled brain wasn’t fully processing anything.

Making my way up the stairs to the bedrooms I heard a soft buzzing. Turning back I was greeted by a smiling Doctor, only it was a hologram.

“Doctor?” My smile faded completely as I took in the hologram.

“Before I start talking you should take a seat Caroline.” I smiled slightly knowing he had prerecorded this, yet I also knew that with us having basic telepathy he could tell what I was doing and saying at that moment even though he wasn’t there.t.

Slowly I sank down onto the steps. Wrapping my arms around my stomach I noticed I was wearing his tweed jacket.

_So typical of the Doctor to try and take care of me even when he isn’t here in person._

“Honestly I don’t know what to say.” The Doctor started while leaning on the console. “I guess for starters I’m just so sorry it took me so long. I searched for you year after year and never once thought to quit. I mean after six regenerations most people would have lost hope, but I didn’t.”

“Six?”

“Yes six my dear Caroline, this is my eleventh body. Last time you saw me I was in my fifth. You are in your eighth body now yet you’ve only aged sixty year, or however long you were with Jack, which puts you now at about eight hundred and seventy. That also means I’m older than you, almost one thousand year old now.” A proud smile lit up his face before he continued. “Now onto the worse news which I hate to tell anyone the worse news, well actually before that I also should tell you that you should remember all your memories with Torchwood because, when you went into the pocket watch you never had the time to find out about yourself. All that was figured out during your time with Jack, what’s even more amazing is that you were Time Lord and Human all at once. Brilliant is what you are!

“Now though . . . I believe it really is time for the more serious news. While you sit here in the TARDIS I’m not with you at all, I will still be on the Krillitane planet. I’m so sorry to do this to you. The TARDIS is broken and I hope you can fix her up so you can come and get me. There are a few people who can help you, their names are on a piece of paper in my top coat pocket, and they will gladly help you.” He paused for a second while rubbing his face. “The real issue is neither of us know when the TARDIS will land here. Too early, too late, just barely out of time . . . Caroline if this is the last time you see me . . . just know that I love you more than anything in the universe.”

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched him cry as well.

_Knowing fate and my horrible knowledge of the TARDIS workings I’ll probably never see him again._

“I love you too Doctor. “ I whispered while pulling the jacket tighter around me.

A buzzing sound rang out signaling I was alone once again. Not letting myself start balling like a baby, I quickly rid got rid of my tears and pulled myself to my feet. Though I was curious how fate can be so cruel; I had only just got him back and he slipped past my grip like sand in an hour glass. Shaking my head I quickly reached into the top coat pocket and found two things: a piece of paper and the Doctor’s Sonic Screwdriver.

“You bloody idiot, what if you need this?” I growled while pulling myself towards the doors.

I yanked the doors open and quickly strode out while looking over the piece of paper. It read an address and then the names Amelia and Rory Pond. In small fine print bellow that it read, ‘blue door, hard to miss’. Shaking my head I went to scout out the house after I shut the TARDIS doors and locked her.

Finding their house was very easy; a blue door really did stand out in this neighborhood. Upon bounding up the walk I gave the door three good knocks before waiting patiently.

“Hello can I help you?” A young woman asked with a bright smile on her lips. I took this to be Amelia Pond, she was a very beautiful young woman with wavy red hair, thin frame, and her eyes were just a beautiful shade of blue.

Once I had examined her I flashed her a sad smile. “Well maybe you can, are you Amelia Pond?”

“I haven’t gone by that name in a long time, I’m Amy Williams. Who might you be?”

There was a short pause as I pondered how to explain myself to her. After a few short seconds I simply stated, “I’m a close friend of the Doctor’s and he sent me to you.”

Amy froze for a second as she looked me over, fully taking me in. I gave her a soft smile as she tilted her head.

“Why’d he send a ‘close’ friend to us?”

“Well if you’re going to be so pushy and snippy about it I guess I can tell you. The Doctor sent me off in the TARDIS to protect me and now I’m stranded her and need a place to stay, plus people to help me fix the TARDIS. Also, to clarify, the friend part, I guess you can just call me the Doctor’s mate and fellow alien.” Taking a deep breath I nodded my head to show I was done explaining.

“You’re from Gallifrey?” Quickly I responded with a short yes. “I thought the Doctor was the last of his kind?”

“Yeah and so did he, it’s too long of a story to try to explain right now. To sum it up for you, yes I’m from the Doctor’s race.”

“Okay well next question, how is the TARDIS broken?”

“A Krillitane smashed her controls and ripped wires.”

“So you need help with that?”

“Yes, plus some nice friends and a place to stay.”

“You know you seem a lot like him. I’m being rude to you though, please come inside and you can explain everything to us.

I gladly accepted her offer and she led me into her living room. Once I was seated she went off to fetch her husband as I pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of my pocket. I simply scanned the area for a quick check before relaxing into my sear. Not long after Amy strolled in with a handsome young man on her arm, Rory Williams.

We made quiet introductions before Amy had me launching into my story. I filled them in with the most basic facts: who I am, how I know the Doctor, what out last adventure consisted of, and then what exactly was wrong at that moment. I answered their many question, most about mine and the Doctor’s relationship, throughout the explanation. Once I was finished they stepped out to the kitchen to talk things over, which left me nervously fidgeting with the Sonic.

“Alright,” Amy started as she bounced back into the room, happy as can be, “we will help you. You can sleep in the guest room if you like and you’ll just stay here ‘till the TARDIS gets back on her feet.”

“Thank you guys so much, I can see why the Doctor choose you as companions.” I quickly gave each of them a hug before declaring I needed something from the TARDIS.

The air outside was nice and warm as I strolled back to the TARDIS. With a light touch the doors opened for me in a familiar greeting. I rushed to the console and snatched up the phone. I punched in the familiar numbers before quietly waiting.

“Captain Jack Harkness speaking.”

“Hey Jack its Caroline.”

“Oh hey you! Long time no talk.”

“How long have I been gone then? Please tell me it wasn’t that long.”

“One year ain’t too long is it?”

“Oh Jack I’m so sorry it’s been that long, it’s been a bit hectic up here.”

“Well where are you two right now?”

“We’re not together as of right now . . . he’s on another planet and I’m in a town called Leadworth.”

“What happened?”

“I got my memories back and then something damaged the TARDIS. He said the only way to save me was to send me away and let me do the repairs of the TARDIS, once I fix her I can fly her to the Doctor.”

“I’m glad you got your memories back Caroline, but if I do see Doc again I’m going to punch him.”

“Get in line Jack because I get first hit.”

“Fair deal, I think it’ll be a nice welcome back present. I do have one question though; do you need any help with the TARDIS?”

“What do you think Jack?”

“Leadworth it is then am I looking for a blue box or a house of old companions?”

“Amy and Rory Williams is who you’re looking for. I guess they traveled with the Doctor before me so they’re helping me.”

“Well that’s very kind of them. I’ll see you soon Caroline.”

“Got it Jack, see you soon.”

I heard the sound of the phone shutting off, but didn’t put the phone down quiet yet. I looked around the TARDIS and examined the space with new eyes.

She had changed a lot just like her owner. All her features matched the new Doctor’s features and quirks.

I rested the phone on its holder before turning to walk back outside. Steeling one last glance inside I smiled lightly at her before going back to Amy and Rory.


	20. Nineteen

_JUNE_

_JULY_

_AUGUST_

_SEPTEMBER_

_OCTOBER_

_NOVEMBER_

_DECEMBER_

Seven months, seven months of living with Amy and Rory. I could feel hope slipping through my fingers as we worked on putting the wires back in order. I had been the worst Time Lord of all time; I couldn’t fix the TARDIS in seven months.

Looking up from my spot on the stairs I saw Amy and Rory exit the TARDIS for a lunch break and Jack staring intently at me.

“This is hopeless!” I declared loudly while dropping my head into my hands.

“Caroline don’t think like that, we’ll fix her up in no time.” Jack reassured me as he crouched in front of me.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were in my mind. I’m probably the only Time Lord who cannot fix a bloody TARDIS!” The tool in my hand launched across the room and smashed into the opposing wall, thankfully leaving no dent.

“Caroline calm down.”

“No Jack! Stop trying to reassure me that this will work. The Doctor and I both agreed we are probably never going to see each other again, I might as well accept that now!”

Launching to my feet I took off down a random corridor, I couldn’t look at Jack right. While rushing down the corridor I heard a loud click from my right. Slowing to a stop I saw a door had opened up for me.

Hesitantly I stepped forward and the closer I got the wider the door opened.

“Caroline!” I looked up to see Jack’s shadow close by. Taking a risk I rushed into the room and closed the door behind me, locking it to be safe.

“Caroline,” The voice wasn’t Jack’s at all, but the Doctor’s and I looked up to see another hologram of him smiling at me, “do you recognize this room?”

The lights in the room lit up and I was greeted by a heartwarming sight. “It’s my old room.”

The Doctor nodded as I walked over to my old bed and sat down. I never really had much in here to begin with; just a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a collection of various pictures all over my walls. Looking at the night stand I smiled and opened the only draw to see my notebook was sitting there.

“I told you I’d get it back to you. Now you can continue to add to it with new adventures and stories.” My eyes traveled across the familiar spiral pattern as I walked up to the Doctor. “Thought it would make you feel more at home with it.”

“That’s not the only reason you made this recording though it is it?”

“Rats I’ve been caught.” We both laughed as his wise eyes smiled at me. “The other reason was just to tell you never to lose hope, just don’t leave me hanging out here.”

“It’s impossible though Doctor!”

“Wrong, it’s highly unlikely but not impossible. Nothings impossible and I’ve told you that Caroline.”

“This is different than anything before, I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“Caroline you’re amazing and always will be just that. You can do amazing things; you just have to stop with saying everything’s impossible. Both of us should just scoff at that word and walk away with a smug look. We’re Time Lords, nothing is impossible to us. Plus a little green light and noise can save a life.” Confusion filled my eyes as he grinned down at me. Before I could ask him what he meant he was gone.

“A little green light and noise can save a life, what does he mean?” I pondered this over before something warm appeared in my pocket.

Yanking it out of my pocket I saw the Sonic Screwdriver. My fingers lightly pressed the button causing it to light up green at the tip and make its strange noise. _Of course! Some bonds in the TARDIS wires can only be fully fixed by sonicing it!_ My journal fell from my hands as a flood of new information on TARDIS working hit me in the head and I dashed out of the room.

The corridor shifted design making my run shorter and soon enough I was in the console room. Quickly I raced down the stairs to the wires and went to work. I followed a flow of different instructions in my mind to bring the TARDIS back to all her glory. As I finished up with a set of wires I could hear the engines start up.

Looking up I saw the familiar bright, warm, orange glow fill the rooms as the engines started to phase.

“Oh my God it’s working.” Amy said in disbelief as she and Rory entered the TARDIS.

I flew up the stairs and started throwing switches and pressing buttons, as if on instinct. “She should work like a charm now, next stop Krillitane.”

I threw one switch down without giving anyone time to steady themselves, but I didn’t care. In just a few short minutes I’d be reunited with the Doctor.

_Not sure how I will react, but we will be together again._

“Caroline what the hell!?” Jack shouted before rushing up the stairs to pull me away from the controls.

“She works though; we can fly her perfectly fine. Let me go!” A hard jerk from the TARDIS sent Jack back into the railing as I clung to the controls.

Laughing I spun around the controls and threw a lever to steady her flight. Once we remained a steady course I lowered a lever slowly to land her. As the familiar sound filled my ears I shouted out in glee.

“Thank Rosaline! Who knew that if you just watch the Doctor long enough you’d be able to fly just like him?” I let out another laugh before rushing past everyone towards the doors.

I swiped up the tweed and made sure the Sonic still rested in my pocket before pulling the doors open. Upon stepping out I was greeted by a bright shining sun. Blocking out the sun with my hand I was able to scan the area much better, and then I saw him; Floppy hair, goofy grin, and his same skinny frame.

“You idiot!” I growled while storming over to him. His smile dropped immediately before my fist rose to punch him.

“Caroline stop! Calm down!” Jack shouted right as my fist made contact with the Doctor’s face.

My glare intensified tenfold as the Doctor snapped, “What was that for?”

“What was that for!? You send me away to fix a machine that you never let me touch, oh and then I’m stuck there for seven months! Yes I did meet some nice people, but you had to be so stupid!”

“How was I stupid!?”

“You left me with the TARIDS!” Before I could continue with my rant I felt a hand cover my mouth.

“Caroline, shut up!.” A growl ripped from my throat as I stared him down. “Look I am so sorry, really sorry, but you need to calm down and let me explain.”

We lapsed into silence as I continued to stare him down, just daring him to explain his resigning.

“I needed time to confront Mercy. I took care of her for you so you won’t have to see her again, that’s my reason. Oh also, I thought I might give you some time to just cope with you new mind.” As he smiled I went to hit him once again. He quickly deflected my arm before pinning both to my sides.

“You bloody idiot!” I cried while struggling against his hold. “What I needed was a more experienced Time Lord to help me cope with this, I needed the man I love to help me.”

My bottom lip rested between my teeth as my head slipped forward to hide my now tear filled eyes.

_Sometimes the Doctor is just so oblivious. He has never in his life been able to tell if someone truly has feelings of love for him. Now that we’ve both admitted it, even if it was so long ago, he seems even blinder._

“Caroline I’m so sorry, please don’t cry.” Quick as lighting he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and held on for dear life. “I truly am getting old if I couldn’t see that.”

Smiling through the tears I wrapped my arms around his neck and held close to him. Silent tears streamed down my face as we held each other close, though this heartwarming moment didn’t last long.

“Oh Doc just kiss her already!” Jack hollered from beside the TARDIS.

“Yeah let’s see some action!” Amy chimed in as well causing my face to change shades, tan to red.

“Amelia Pond and Jack Harkness, never will I ever be able to understand them.” The Doctor murmured into my shoulder.

I laughed whole heartedly as I wiped away my tears and stepped back.

“It is great to see you again; I’ve missed you so much.” I smiled at his comment while grinning up at him.

Instead of responding with words I reached up and pulled his face to mine for a kiss. My eyes fluttered closed as he immediately reacted to the kiss and pulled me closer to him. Time bended to my will as the world melted into the pure bliss of the Doctor and I. Nothing mattered but his lips on mine. I put all my pent emotions of love for the Doctor into that kiss.

Slowly we pulled back, our faces mere inches apart. A goofy grin lit up my face as I looked at him.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since the night I snuck onto your TARDIS.” I chuckled while resting my forehead to his.

“Well I’ve been waiting to do that since you first came to my defense in front of everyone on Gallifrey.” A light blush fluttered to my cheeks as he gave me a quick peck.

“Hey love birds!” Jack shouted while coming towards us. “Are you guys going to take us home or not?”

“Oh come on Jacky Boy, give them some space to reunite. I see no intimate threat so give ‘em a minute.” Amy retaliated while pulling Jack back.

Glancing over I saw him cross his arms like a little child as Amy and Rory smiled at the Doctor and I. Smiling myself I turned back to my love.

“So how does it feel to be back?” Was the Doctor’s first question to me.

“It feels strange.”

“It should feel that way; going back into your body is always the strangest part.”

“We should head back. Amy and Rory want us to join them for Christmas dinner.”

“Are you sure it’s not just Amy? I did take her on many adventures to know her very well.”

“Yeah it’s just Amy, but come let’s humor her.”

We both laughed before he gave me one last kiss. I picked up his tweed off the floor and passed it to him along with his Sonic Screwdriver. With a grateful smile he slide on his jacket and pocketed the Sonic before taking my hand.

We made our way over to the TARDIS and Jack, Amy, and Rory entered before us. Leaning closer to the Doctor I pushed open the door and stepped in.

I smiled at Amy as we hopped up to the controls. Then as if like clockwork the both of us walked to opposite sides and began the havoc that is flying the TARDIS. Ducking and weaving around each other we flew her to someplace new as I glanced across to see Jack grinning while Amy and Rory chatted excitedly. Then I looked up to the Doctor’s smiling face.

The Doctor and I moved over to the main lever resting both our hand on it before he declared, “Geronimo.”  


*** * * * * * * * * ***

 

“Don’t you dare leave before Christmas!” Amy snapped at the Doctor as he nervously fiddled with his bow-tie.

I simply sat in the living room watching as the Doctor tried to find a way past Amy so we, him more than me, could leave. We had dropped Jack off at Torchwood a few minutes ago and moved on to Amy and Rory’s living room.

“Amelia be reasonable, you and I both know that I never stay long for these traditions.” The Doctor tried to reason with her, not really getting anywhere.

“I don’t mind.” Both heads turned to me as I piped up. “I love Christmas so I truly do not mind staying. Can we stay Doctor?”

He faltered slightly as his gaze rested on my pleading face. Though he knew that I wasn’t just saying this, I truly did want to stay. After our short staring contest he moved his green eyes to Amy, who was biting her nail, and sighed.

“Fine, we can stay for Christmas day. Then we’re leaving and that’s final, no questions.” He pointed a finger at me. I passed him a quick grin before Amy dragged me off to help her cook breakfast. The day progressed on with the typical Christmas day festives, opening presents and all that joy.

The Doctor and I both got presents from Amy and Rory; his was a new tie and mine was a TARDIS blue journal with the universe on the cover. Quickly the Doctor then handed them two presents he probably found time to pick up. After thanking him we moved on to dinner which Amy cooked herself.

Soon enough the day dwindled to a close. As Amy and Rory trekked off to bed the Doctor and I left to the TARDIS.

We strolled out of their house hand in hand.

_This time I know we will never be separated or left alone again._

I let my head fall onto his shoulder as we entered our TARDIS. I left him to close the doors and I skipped up the stairs to the console.

“Now it’s just us, the TARIDS, time and space. How does it feel to be back?” He asked as I leaned on the console.

“It feels amazing; I cannot want anything more than this. Traveling with you forever is great and knowing that we aren’t galaxies away from each other is a good plus.” I stated as he strolled up to me.

We grinned at each other before he swopped down to capture me in another kiss. Melting into him I wrapped my arms around his neck with a grin. It didn’t last long as he pulled back to throw a few stitches.

He pulled one lever and sent us off into the vortex for a new adventure, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever Doctor Who fanfiction and I know some people do not like OC's, so I truly hope you guys like this story. Now, even though this work is complete I still would love feedback on my writing style and ideas. Every writer needs some fedback. I also have no beta or editor so all mistakes are mine, I apologize in advance if you find any.   
> I don't own anyone but Caroline.  
> Happy reading. :)


End file.
